New Girl On The Block
by BlackMagic213
Summary: A new girl goes to school with Gaara and she's got a big secret. Can Gaara figure out what it is that she's hiding? Will he fall in love in the process?
1. Chapter 1

She walked to her locker pretending to not notice the eyes that were on. She turned her back to them and opened her lock. _It's the first day. There will be a hundred more days like this. Get used to it. _She thought to her self as she pulled her books out. She tucked her curly brown hair behind her ears and closed her locker. Just then two boys passed her, one red head and one blond. _They're kind of cute! _She thought as she moved on to the office. While she was waiting for the secretary to get her schedule the two boys she saw earlier came in. The blond was talking non stop to the red head that wasn't saying much but nodded occasionally. The red head looked up and say her starring at them. He glared at her and said something to blond. _Oh crap! It's the first day of school and I'm already making enemies. _The two boys started to walk up to her and she wished that she could become invisible more than anything.

"Hi!" said the blond one "My name's Naruto and this Gaara." The Naruto said pointing to the boy next to him. "Are you new here?" She nodded. "Great!" Naruto said cheerfully. The secretary handed her schedule to her and smiled at the two boys.

"Since you boys are here would you mind showing Amaya here where her classes are?"

"No problem!" said Naruto to the lady. To Amaya he said "Where do you need to go?"

Realizing that this was directed to her she looked down at her schedule "Um...Well..."

Gaara sighed. "Give me your schedule." He said impatiently. _We're never going to make it to class if we don't hurry. _He looked at the schedule and said "You have art with me." He gave her schedule back to her.

"Well lets go then." Naruto said. "So where are you from?" he asked Amaya.

"I'm from around here I just moved out the school district." She said trying not to stutter. _the red head, I think Gaara was his name. He doesn't seem very happy. _She thought as Naruto continued to talk. Naruto left to go to his math class and the two were suddenly alone. Walking through the quiet halls.


	2. Neji

Hope you've liked the past few chapters. Sorry they were so short! - Marisa

She sketched more of her hair and eyes into the drawing. It was only when she felt someone starring at her did she look up.

"Thats really good." said Neji. "I like the way you did her eyes."

"Thanks. It's a picture of my best friend Shika." Amaya said.

"It's good." Neji said as he turned back to his own drawing.

She looked down at the face of her best friend. A face she knew so well. The short black waves of her hair and dark brown eyes stared up at her from the paper. She missed Shika but she knew that would see her eventually.

The bell rang and it was time for her next class. She put her book away and looked at her schedule. She had a study hall and then lunch. These 80 minuet classes seemed to fly by. She got to her stdy hall and saw no one she knew. She took a seat by the window and continued to work on her sketch. A few minuets later a girl with bubble pink hair sat down beside her.

"Hi. I'm Sakura. You must be the new girl." Sakura said smacking on her gum.

"I'm Amaya. " she said looking at the strange girl sitting next to her.

"You should sit with me at lunch. I'll introduce you to everyone." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Amaya said smiling a little. _She maybe strange but at least she's nice. And now I won't have to wander around the cafeteria wondering where to sit._

Sakura and Amaya continued to talk for the rest of the period and when the bell rang Sakura grabbed Amaya's arm and pulled her to the cafeteria. When they got to the table there were already some people there. There was a girl with the same pake eyes as Neji and two other boys she didn't know. Across from them sat Naruto and Gaara.

"You guys this Amaya. She's new here and she's going to sit with us. Okay?" Sakura said. The white eyed girl looked up and smiled as Amaya sat down next to her. The two boys watched her and Gaara and Naruto kept talking.

"Hi." Said the white eyed girl "My names Hinata."

"Hi. My names Amaya. Are you related to Neji?" Amaya asked shyly.

"Yes he's my cousin. Do you guys have a class together?"

"Yeah. He's in my art class."

"Oh. So you know Gaara then." Hinata said glancing at the boy.

"Yeah." Amaya said.

They talked for awhile longer and she learned the other boys names were Lee and Kiba. Later Neji joined them. Hinata told her about the soccer team and asked what classes she had. They found out that they had math together. They were on there way to math when Amaya realized she forgot her notebook. She told Hinata to go and tell the teacher she was sorry while she went back and got her book. She was standing at her locker when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a boy taller than her and really cute standing behind her.

"Hi." He said "I'm Itchitatchi."

Alright guys well that the end of the chapter! Goodnight and review please!


	3. trouble

I know, I totally messed up his name but I was tired and really can't spell. Sorry.

"Hi." Amaya said looking up at the man in front of her.

"You're new here right?" He asked tilting his head a little.

"Yeah I am." She said with a small smile. She hugged her books to her chest and looked back at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Oh!" Amaya had almost forgotten about her class. "I'm going to math. I have Kikashi and I don't know if I can find the class." She said turning her head to look down the hallway as if she would suddenly remember. She bit her lip, a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry I'll get you there." He said happy to be the hero.

"I don't want to trouble you." She said looking back at him.

"Don't worry it's no trouble!" He said grinning. He put his hand on her shoulder and started guiding her through the hall. _This is perfect! She's new, she doesn't know me or anybody here. It's all too perfect!_ He thought to himself smiling. They turned the corner when they saw Neji. _Neji. Crap!_ He thought his grin fading into his scowl. Neji saw them and glared at Itachi. He fell in step with them and walked next Itachi. Itachi removed his hand from Amaya's shoulder sensing a fight._ He better not mess this up for me!_ The Hyuga just glared at him until they approached the classroom where Amaya had math.

Amaya turned them and said "Bye Neji and thank you Itachi." And then with a quick smile she disapeared into the classroom. _Well that certainly was awkward. _She thought as she sat down next to Hinata. Meanwhile outside in the hallway Neji was getting ready to attack Itachi.

"Leave her alone Itachi or I will kick your ass out of this school.." He said in a low threatening voice, glaring as he spoke.

"What have I done to her to make you say such a terrible thing?" Itachi said with mock hurt in his voice.

"I know what you do Itachi. Or did you forget?" Neji said the anger in his voice cutting the air.

"Oh how could I forget." Itachi said teasingly. "You were so young, so innocent and you didn't seem to mind when we..." Itachi didn't have time to finish the sentence because Neji's fist connected with his jaw hard. Very hard.

Itachi glared at the angry Hyuga standing infront of him. His fists clenched tightly waiting. Itachi smiled at this and continued. "Oh now Neji; Why do you have to be like that? Don't you remember when you used to love me?" Itachi said pretending to sound hurt.

"I never loved you and I never will. But I'm warning you, Itachi don't you dare come near her again." Neji said angrily.

"Aww, does little Neji have a crush on the new girl? How cute." Itachi said smiling. This earned him another punch in the jaw. Neji looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I warned you." He said and with that he turned on his heel and left.

Itachi stood there smirking and holding his now sore jaw. _This will be good. _He thought and turned to go to class.

The bell rang and school was over for the day. Amaya went to her locker and gathered her books. She got outside and realized that she had no idea which way to go. Neji, Gaara and Hinata came up beside her.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Gaara asked impatiently.

"No I'm not." Amaya said sounding more concerned and unsure then she wanted too.

"Do you know where you're going?" Neji asked shifting his backpack.

"No I don't." Amaya said looking down at the ground.

"Do you need a ride?" Hinata asked quietly.

Amaya looked up them. Neji smiled and Gaara just shifted impatiently. "I don't want to impose..." She said studying the three.

"It's not trouble." Neji said "We have planty of room."

"No we don't." Gaara said looking at Neji.

Neji kicked him in the shin getting a glare out Gaara. "Yes we do." He said forcefully.

And so the four of them walked to the Hyuga's car. Hinata sat up front and Gaara sat on one side with Amaya on the other. Leaving Neji in the middle. (They have a driver, being rich and all.)

"So where are you going?" Neji asked her. She told him where she lived which cause a groan from Gaara.

"We'll never make it in time." Gaara said. Amaya looked at Neji questioningly.

"Gaara's very attached to his shows." Neji explained.

"I am not. It's just that it's the season finale!" Gaara said

"Whatever." Neji said smiling at his friend.

"Well we can drop Gaara off first. I don't mind." Amaya said

"Really?" Gaara said narrowing his eyes at her.

"I really don't care." Amya said.

"Great." Neji said. "Now we won't have to listen to him complain. And so they went. They dropped off Gaara and the began the long ride to Amaya's house.

"Will your parents be there?" Neji asked.

"No my parents died a couple of years ago. I live with my brother." Amaya told him.

"I'm sorry. My parents died too. I live with my Uncle." Neji explained.

The rode the rest of the way in silence. As they got closer to the house Amaya couldn't help but be nervous. When they arrived she took a deep breath, thanked Neji and Hinata and approached the house. Dreading what might happen next.

Okay so what did you think of the chapter? I thought it went well. The next chapter gets pretty rough. Just thought I'd warn you! -Marisa


	4. Hikaru

She unlocked the door and stepped in. There house was small and cozy and she loved it. She put her coat on the chair in the kitchen and looked through the mail. She crossed through the dining room and living to get upstairs. She got to her room and closed the door behind her. Her brother wasn't home yet so she decided to do her homework now because she knew he'd want dinner when he got home. Her room was really nice. She had a twin sized bed next to her window and her room was blue. The bedspread was a blue and white fluffy thing and she loved it. The carpet was soft squished beneath her toes. She had a desk and book shelf in the corner and a dresser in her closet. She turned on her computer clicked on her itunes. She couldn't stand not having music. Amaya had to thank Shika for everything because without her she would have never had any of this stuff. Her brother didn't seem to like buying things for Amaya. Shika wasn't afraid of him and she bullied him into buying her all this stuff. Amaya missed Shika. Her new school was lonely without her. Her brother had forbid her from seeing Shika for a while because Amaya had caused trouble.

Amaya sighed and sat on her bed pullinng out her homework. There really wasn't much being the first day and all. She basically just had to fill out papers for her homeroom teacher and guidance counsoler. When she was done she went over to the computer and began to email Shika.

_Shika,_

_Hey! How are you? I missed you SO much today at school. I've made some new friends I think. Theres this guy Neji who gave me a ride home and he's in a few of my classes. He's pretty cool. Things are okay at home. Really. I know you worry but everythings okay. I hope I can see you soon. I'll ask Hikaru when I can see you again! Lots of love, Amaya!_

Just then she heard the front door slam. She quickly sent the email and clicked out itunes and yahoo and crossed the room to go look out her window. Sure enough her brothers car was there. She grabbed her book out of her back pack and strated reading the 15 Fruits Basket book. Soon she heard footsteps on the stairs. She held her breath as they got closer. Suddenly the door to her room opened revealing a very unhappy Hikaru.

"Where's my dinner?" He demanded.

"I haven'tmade it yet. It's only 4:40 now." Amaya said glancing at her clock.

"You think I care!" Hikaru yelled losing his patience.I had a long day at work and your just sitting on your ass all day! I provide for you and care for you. The least you could do is have dinner ready when I get home." Hikaru yelled stepping in the room. He closed the door and Amaya gulped.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I'll go make dinner now." Amaya said getting up and walking to the door. As she walked past her brother he grabbed her shoulders and threw her against the bed. She slammed in the bed.

"Who told you could leave? I'm not finished yet." Hikaru said.

"But I am." She said sadly and quietly. But not quietly enough.

"Excuse me?" Her brother said looking angrier now. "What did you just say?"

Amaya didn't know what to say. Never in her life had she talked back to her brother. The look on his face scared her.  
"I asked you a question! Answer me!" Hikaru said breathing heavily.

Amaya breathed deep and looked at the floor. "I said but I am." She looked up at her brother just in time to see his fist zooming towards her face.

"Don't you ever talk back to me again." He hissed glaring. "Now go make me dinner." Amaya was holding her cheek where he punched her. It was throbbing in pain but she stood up and walked past her brother down to the kitchen to make his dinner. She knew this wasn't the end.

So guys what did you think? I like it. My sister has to you use the computer or else I would continue. I promise to right more soon! Please review!


	5. tear drops and broken hearts

Okay I'm listening to Christmas music in October. I know it's strange! I can't wait till Christmas!!! It's my favorite holiday. I love the way it smells during Christmas!!! Okay well enough of that time for the story. What happened? Oh right, he punched her. What a loser! Anyway, on with the story!

Her brother followed her down the stairs. Amaya walked to the kitchen. Her brother left her when they got to the living room. She heard the t.v. go on and began to get out the pot for spaghetti. She filled it with water and put the spaghetti in. While she waited for it to be done she set the table and heated the sauce. When she was done she went into the bathroom across from the kitchen and looked in the mirror. A large bruise was beginning to form on her cheek. _Oh crap. I have to cover this up for school tomorrow._ She decided to go back to the spaghetti so that she wouldn't get another bruise and went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later she called her brother in for dinner.

She watched him pick up his fork and take a bite of spaghetti. He made a face.

"This tastes like shit! What are feeding me! It's disgusting!" He said throwing down his fork.

"I'm sorry Hikaru." Amaya said not knowing what else to say to her big brother.

"Damn right you're sorry! Go upstairs. I don't want to see you or hear you for the rest of the night!" Hikaru said his dark eyes boring into her. Amaya stood silently and went upstairs to her room. She closed the door and turned on itunes. She sat on her bed and read her book. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was being pulled at by her brother. She opened her eyes now alert, and looked up at her brother who was pulling on her arm. She looked up in alarm.

"Hikaru what are you doing?" Amaya asked fearfully. Her voice shoke and shivered.

Hikaru slapped her across the face. "I said I didn't want to hear a word out of you, bitch!"

Amaya stayed silent as she was thrown to the floor. She pushed her self up on her hands and was about to stand when her brother punched her in the gut. She doubled over and fell to the foor. Hikaru straddled her on the floor and covered her mouth with her hand. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Do exactly what I say and don't say a word." He took his hand off her mouth and laned back.

He began to undo the buttons of his jeans and pulled down his underwear. Amaya shut her eyes. _This cannot be happening. Not again. _He grabbed her hand and ran it up and down himself. He saw the repulsed look on her face and her closed eyes.

"Open your eyes!" He commanded. She did as she was told and opened her eyes feeling her hand moving up and down Hikaru's cock. She shivered underneath him and he smiled thinking she shivered out of happiness and not out of disgust. He pushed her fingers inside of himself. He moaned and closed his eyes. releasing her hand a little. She looked at her brother incredulously. _Remember this is not your brother. He loves you and he needs you to do this for him. Relax it'll be over soon._ She pushed her fingers deeper inside surprising her brother. After a while he got bored of this and began to take her pants off. She stared at Hikaru alarmed.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked quietly forgetting she wasn't suppose to talk. That earned her another punch, only this time it was her eye.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" He said looking up at her. Amaya stayed quiet.

He pulled down her pants and her underwear shoving his fingers inside of her quickly. Her body convulsed at this unfimiliar feeling. He played with her using his fingers until he got tired of it. He began to shove himself into her. Amaya squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could as Hikaru slipped in and out of her faster and harder each time.

She was on the verge of tears by the time he was done. The pain in her body was sharp and fresh. He zipped up his pants and stood up. He kicked several times in the ribs. Her body wanted her to curl up in a ball and die but she knew that if she moved he would only kick harder. With another kick to the ribs she gave into her body and curled away from her brothers foot. She began to sob and she lost all control.

"You fucking bitch! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" He yelled and stormed out of the room. Closing the door behind him.

Amaya just sat there in the middle of the floor crying.

I hope you guys liked it! Must go eat. This chapter was hard!


	6. Just the two of us

Hi, Okay well that last chapter was difficult! I don't like it! A certain someone was being rather obnoxious about it. You know who you are! Anyway I'm all set up with my Christmas music and I ate and I have 2 hours before Smallville comes on. I'll write as much as possible!

Amaya woke up the next morning on the floor. As memories of last night came to her she groaned. _What a night!_ she thought as she pulled herself up. Her ribs were very sore from the kicking she got the night before but it was some what bearable. She looked at the clock. It was 5:45 am. She opened her door slowly and quietly and moved as quickly as her smarting body would allow to the bathroom.

She turned on the light blicking at the brightness. Once her eyes adjusted she looked in the full length mirror. Her right eye was purple and nasty from getting punched and her left cheek had bruises that outlined the shape of her brothers fist. She pulled her shirt up to her chest to see if her ribs were bruised. There were several purple splotches on either side of her stomach displaying where she had been kicked. She decided to take a shower and soothe her body under the hot water. When she got in she noticed streaks of dry blood on her inner thighs. _Why does he do this to me? At least it's not as bad as other times. I just have to remember that he's my brother and he loves me. He doesn't mean to hurt me. He can't help it._ She finished her shower and wrapped her towel around her. She scooped up her clothes and ran across the hall to her room as quickly and quietly as she came.

She opened her dresser and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt that outlined her flat stomach and a pair of loose and comfortable jeans. she brushed out her brown hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. After she gathered her things into her backpack she went downstairs and began to make breakfast. She made her brother pancakes and eggs and put it down on the table. She grabbed a banana and took 2 bites before chucking the rest of it in the garbage. She brushed her teeth and left without saying a word to her brother. Just the way she liked it!

On her way to school she saw Neji and Hinata walking out of there house. Thats when she remembered that she forgot to cover the bruises! _Oh snap! In my hurry to get out of the house I completely forgot the bruises. Now I'll have to make up a story. And quick._ Amaya ducked her head down and prayed that Neji and Hinata wouldn't see her. But they did.

"Hey Amaya!" Neji called as he ran up to her. Hinata walked behind them and then left when she one of her friends. Amaya looked up at Neji and watched his expression change.

"What happened to you?" He asked concerned

"I-I tripped on the stairs and fell." Am,aya finshed quickly looking away fast. Neji looked questioningly.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked his eyes burning into hers.Amaya blushed and looked down.

" I'm sure." Amaya mumbled. Neji looked like he believed her and if he didn't he didn't question her.

A few moments later Gaara came up to them.

"Hey Neji." He said than he looked at Amaya "You look like shit." He said getting a glare from Neji. Amaya's face turned red.

"What? It's true!" Gaara said.

"I don't care if it's true. You don't say that to people Gaara." Neji said hitting Gaara on the head with the palm of his hand. Gaara glared at him and they continued on in silence.

After a long day of people asking "What happened to your face?" anyone would be dying to get home and Amaya was. When the final bell rang Amaya couldn't have been happier. She got her stuff and was about to walk home when Neji and Hinata and Gaara came over.

"Hi Amaya." Hinata said quietly almost whispering.

Amaya smiled at her. "Hi Hinata."

"Neji, Gaara and I were wondering if you'd like to come over and hangout." Hinata said quietly.

Amaya froze. It was a Friday and she knew she had nothing better to do but her brother.

"My brother will wonder where I went." Amaya said quietly.

"You can call him if you want and let him know." Neji said brightly. Just then Naruto came running up to Gaara and begged him to help him with his homework.

"But it's Friday. You have all weekend." Gaara pointed out.

"But I'll be gone all weekend!" Naruto whined.

Gaara sighed "Fine."he said to Naruto. To Neji and Hinata he said "I'm sorry guys. I have to help him. I'll catch up with you later." He called as Naruto dragged him away.

"Alright, I'll go with you guys." Amaya said confidently.

"Great!" Neji said as they began walking. On the way home the 3 of them talked about school and soccer (Neji's favorite topic) and a variety of other things.

When they got to the Hyuga household Amaya's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. It was huge! All big and fancy and pretty. It was beautiful. When they got inside tthey took of there shoes and walked into the kitchen. It was bigger than Amaya's living room with marble countertops and big shiny appliances. It was the dream kitchen.

"Wow." Amaya said stunned. "It's so big."

Neji nodded. "Yeah this place is huge. I don't notice it anymore but I always remember the first time I came here and it seemed so big."

The phone rang and Hinata grabbed it walking into the other room.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" Neji asked her "I think I'm going to have a coke. You want some?" Neji asked opening the cabinet to get a glass.

"Sure." Amaya said.

"I love coke. It's great. I like the one with black cherry and vanilla." Neji said pouring it into the cups.

"I like the wild cherry kind." Amaya said. Neji handed her a cup and they drank in silence.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go. I have to go babysit Nana. Her mom couldn't get anyone else. I'm really sorry. I'll see you later Neji. Bye Amaya." And with that Hinata turned around and left leaving Amaya and Neji all alone.

"So I guess it's just the two of us then, huh?" Neji said.

"Yeah I guess it is." Amaya said taking another sip of her drink. "Just the 2 of us."


	7. A day with Neji

Hey guys! It's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry! I'll try to add more detail and more Gaara! Thank you for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it! I got my christmas music on and I'm ready to start!

They sat in silence for a few minuets while they finished there drinks. Both of them off in there little worlds. Amaya had finished her drink and stared down at the marble countertop beneath her hands. She looked around at all the fancy cooking supplies and the sparkeling sinks. The kitchen was so clean compared to Amaya's own caotic own. Everything seemed to have a place. She was starring at everything and totally lost in the moment.She didn't even hear Neji when he asked her a question.

"Amaya?" Neji said a little louder. Amaya snapped out of it and looked at Neji.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Amaya asked blushing.

"I asked you what you wanted to do?" Neji repeated.

"Oh, umm I don't know. What can we do?" Amaya said.

"Well we can go up to my room and play games or study or something." Neji suggested shrugging.

"Okay then." And so they went. Amaya followed Neji out of the kitchen through the hallway. The walls were a cream color and they had pictures of who Amaya assumed was the rest of Neji's family. The floor had a soft spongy white rug. They went up the stairs and Amya couldn't help but notice how the dark, shiny wood slid smoothly underneath her fingers. They approached the landing and took a left down another hallway. Neji came to a stop infront of a light wooden door. He opened it and stepped inside. Amya followed closing the door behind her. She turned around and took a look at the vroom stretched out in front of her. The walls were a dark blue color and against one wall was a fullsize bed. Next to the bed was a large window spreading light into the room. Next to the door was a bookshelf and on top of the bookshelf was a fish tank containing one small Beta fish. On the other side of the room was a desk that held a computer and hanging above that was a shelf containg all of Neji's textbooks. A TV sat in the room too and beneath that was a game system and a DVD player. There was also a dresser that held a large stereo. Neji walked across the room and turned on his radio. A song began to play and Negi turned back towards Amaya.

"Sorry, but I always have some sort of music on when I come into my room. Have you heard this station?" Neji asked.

"It's 103.1, right?" Amya asked.

"Yeah it is." Negi replied

"Then I yeah I know it. My friend Shika loves this station."

"She's the one you were drawing in art class right?" Negi asked sitting on his bed.

"Yeah thats her." Amya said wandering around the room. She stopped and looked at the fish. It was a dark red color with a hint of orange/red color in it's scales.

"Thats my fish Haku. I named after a charachter in this movie called Spirited away." Neji told her.

"Yeah I've seen that movie. Me and Shika watched it together." Amya said turning back to Neji.

"You can sit if you want." He said moving over on the bed.Amya walked over and sat down. The comforter was a deep red color with black squares on it. It was squishy!

"I like your comforter." Amya said running her hand over the design.

"Thanks. I got it a couple of years ago. It's really warm." Neji said. Amya leaned against the wall and looked at the floor where the sun was shining on the wood.

"So what do you want to do?" Neji asked her

"Whatever. I don't really care." Amya said.

"You want to play Game Cube?" Neji asked her.

"Sure."

Neji got up and turned the TV and the game cube on. "You can pick a game." he said and pinted to a basket next to the TV. Amya went over and sat down on the floor next to the basket. She picked through a few that she recongnized and a few she didn't until she finally found it. Smash. She handed him the game and put the others back in the basket.

"Have you played this before ?" Neji asked handing Amya a controller and sitting down in a bean bag chair.

"Yeah I have." Amya replied sitting down beside him in another bean bag. They picked there people. Amaya was Zelda and Neji was link. They began to play. They were getting ready to play the next game when Neji said "You're really good at this."

"Thanks. I play it a lot with my friend Shika." Amya said

"Do you have any other friends?" Neji said suddenly.

"What?" Amya said not quite sure what to say.

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out the way I intended it too it's just the only friend you talk about is Shika."

Amya didn't know what to say she looked at her controller her face red with heat. "I have other friends. I just hang out with Shika the most."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Neji said concerned.

"It's okay." Amya said. They played a few more games and then they decided to stop.

"What time is it?" Amya asked.

"It's like 5:00." Neji said.

_Oh no. Hikaru!_ Amaya thought suddenly panicked. "I have to go home." She told Neji.

"Oh okay. Do you want a ride?" Neji asked aware of Amaya's sudden panic.

"That would be great. Thank you." Amya said.

They got Neji's driver to take them to her house. Amaya became more and more nervous with every passing minute and Neji became worried.

"Is everything okay?" Neji asked Amaya who was now very pale.

"Yeah I'm fine." Amaya said quickly. Then she turned back to him more composed "Thank you for inviting me today. I had fun."

"No problem. I had fun too." Neji said smiling at her.

When they got to Amaya's house she thanked Neji again and flew out the door. She saw her brothers car and ran up the steps to her house. She saw neji and the driver pull away and she fkung open the door. She stepped inside the house turning on a few lights as she made her way through. She went to the kitchen and reheated the pasta from last night leaving it on the table for her brother. She walked through the living room and up stairs. Her brother was no where to be found. She went to go enter her brothers room as he was walking out.

"Oh there you are. Dinners on the table." Amya said trying to keep calm. Her brother glared at her.

"Where were you this afternoon?" He asked menacingly.

"I was at Neji's house. He invited me over today after school."Amaya said looking at her brother.

"I bet you invited yourself you unwanted, pathetic bitch!" He said coldly.

Amaya looked at the floor. "He really did invite me." She whispered.

Hikaru slapped her across her face. "Yeah right. No one would want to hang out with a loser like you. He just feels sorry for you!"

He reached out to slap her but she jumped backed. He just stared at her. His eyes burning into hers. He took a sudden step forward and pushed her down the stairs. She landed with a thud and tumbled down and down what seemed like a never ending slope. She hit each step with great force. She tumbled to the bottom and everything went black.

So what do you guys think? Sorry it's been so long. I've been pretty busy lately! Thank you for reviewing. Sorry I couldn't include Gaara more ion this chapter but I promise next one I will. Tell me what you think! I'm open to suggestions! - Marisa


	8. Gaara

I'm so sorry this has taken so long! You would not believe how obnoxious it was to get this new document. What is with the 60 day time period? You can not put a time limit on creativity! Or rather lack of creativity since I stopped working on this story. I actually had to read my story so I could start writing again. Anyway thanks for waiting. You've been incredibly patient. -Marisa

* * *

When Amaya woke up at the bottom of the stairs she didn't know where she was. She sat up quickly, startled by her surroundings. Big mistake. The moment she moved she felt a sharp shooting pain in her head and stomach._ Ouch! _Amaya thought putting one hand to her head and the other to her ribs. She slowly looked around. The house was dark and quiet. Amaya slowly stood and made her way to the window. She pushed back the curtains and saw the moon shining bright. She looked over into the drive way only to find that her brothers car was gone. _I should have known._ Amaya thought bitterly. She walked back to the stairs and looked up where, only hours earlier, her brother had stood. She sighed and went up the stairs and into her room. She crawled into her bed and slept for what felt like five minuets but was really a few hours. Just then her brother pulled in. He walked in the door and turned on the light revealing Amaya.

"The sleeping bitch has finally woken up." Her brother said cruelly.

"What do you mean finally? I've only been asleep for a few hours." Amaya asked her brother.

"Try a few days. It's Monday you stupid slut." Her brother said walking into the kitchen.

"What do you mean it's Monday?" Amaya asked bewildered.

"I mean it's Monday. You've been asleep since Friday night!" Hikaru yelled.

Amaya just stood there completely stunned. _He left me at the bottom of the stairs until Monday? _

"Get upstairs you have to go to school in a few hours." Hikaru said.

Amaya did as she was told and collapsed into her bed and slept for a few more hours.

The sun was up and it was time to get ready for school. Amaya rolled over and cringed at the feeling in her ribs. She shut off her alarm and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the light and inspected the damage to her body in the mirror. Her face held a bruise in the shape of a hand from where her brother slapped her. There was also a bruise around her eye from where she fell down the stairs and banged her head. When she looked at it again it looked like a crescent moon. Amaya looked at the eyes in the mirror, her eyes. She saw what she didn't want to see. She saw pain and raw sadness. She tried to focus on the color of her eyes. _Blue, like the ocean. _She looked away from the mirror and looked at the rest of her body. She pulled up her shirt to look at her ribs. Her side was bright purple and a new bruise covered old ones. Her golden skin covered with purple splotches. She looked at the rest of her stomach. She was skinny but not to skinny. If it weren't for her bruises she would've been quite beautiful. _I must do awful things to make him mad like this. He loves me. I know he does. He's just teaching me that I can't behave the way I do. I should do better. I'll try harder to make myself better. I'll show him that I can do better. When you're bad you deserve to be punished, I deserve to be punished. _Tears rolled down her cheeks and she knew she couldn't't stop them. She pulled her shirt back into place and brushed her teeth. When she was done she brushed her curls into soft waves around her face and went back to her room. She opened her dresser and pulled out a pair of her favorite blue jeans and a loose fitting, light blue long sleeve shirt. She grabbed her books and shoved them into her bag, tied her sneakers and walked out the door.

It was a cool fall day but the sun was shining and it was a nice day. Amaya walked outside into the street where she saw Gaara and Neji walking to school. Neji waved and Gaara just nodded his head in acknowledgment. Amaya returned Neji's's wave and walked up to them.

"Hi." Amaya said smiling

"Hey." Neji said and Gaara merely grunted a hello.

Amaya tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at the boys. Gaara looked back at her then looked questioningly toward her eye.

"What?" Amaya asked Gaara.

"You have a bruise around your eye and one one your cheek." Gaara said with that same suspicious look in his eyes. Neji looked at Amaya's face and saw what Gaara was talking about.

"What happened?" Neji asked concerned

"Oh nothing I just bumped my head." Amaya lied.

Gaara put his hand on her face matching his fingers up with the bruises from her brothers. "You bumped yourself in the shape of a hand?" Gaara asked raising an eyebrow and removing his hand from her face.

"Well...I...You see my brother has this trophy for best writer and it's in the shape of a hand and it fell off the shelf yesterday and hit me in the face." Amaya explained, hoping it would be enough for Gaara.

"The best writer trophy was a statue of an open hand?" Gaara said. "A closed fist around a pencil or a pen I could understand but an open hand?" Gaara asked as if he knew she wouldn't't be able to justify it.

Amaya just looked Gaara straight in the eye and said nothing more. She didn't glare at him she just looked at him and he looked back and when she knew he understood she looked away.

Neji watched the exchange and continued to watch. After they broke their stare Amaya looked down at the road and Gaara began talking about how much he hated school. Neji just looked at the two confused._ What the hell just happened? _

* * *

When Amaya got to her homeroom she was happy to able to sit. The walk to school did some damage to her ribs and they hurt more than ever. Just as she was about to sit down her homeroom teacher told her that the Guidance counselor called and wanted her to come down and see him._ Great! Now I have to get up and walk all the way back down stairs and to the Guidance office. Just great!_ She grabbed her books and left. She knocked on the door and was let into her Guidance Counselors room. 

"My teacher said you wanted to meet with me?" Amaya said questioningly.

"Yes, yes. Please sit." the counselor said pointing to a chair as he sat down himself. "I asked you in here because of your schedule. When you first transfered here we just placed you in some classes until we could get you into permanent ones. So here is your new schedule." He said handing her the schedule.

Amaya took the schedule and saw that it was not much different from the one she had now. She had math then gym then lunch and after lunch she had study hall and art. All in all it was a better than her other one. "Thank you." She said to her counselor.

"If you have any problems or questions just let me know." He said and opened the door so she could leave.

Amaya managed to get through math just fine. She had the same teacher as before just a new class. After math she went gym. She grabbed her clothes from her locker and put them on in the bath room. She decided to wear a cami under her gym shirt so that people wouldn't be able to see her purple bruises through her shirt. She pulled on her gym shorts and pulled her hair into a ponytail before finally leaving the bathroom stall. When she got out into the gym the teacher was taking roll call. And some of the other kids were spreading mats out on the floor.

The teacher blew her whistle and called all of the girls over to her. "Today we're starting our first unit. Gymnastics. We're going to go over the basic skills and anyone who wants to can move on to the more advance ones."

The teacher continued to go over the rules and such as Amaya's thoughts wandered._ I can't believe we're doing gymnastics! Finally a gym unit where I won't be making a fool out of myself. _She continued to drift but one of the teachers questions brought her back.

"Has anyone ever been on a gymnastics team before?" The gym teacher asked.

Amaya slowly raised her hand and looked around to see if anyone else had. She was the only one.

"Great. You can demonstrate for us." The gym teacher said happily. Amaya nodded and smiled at her gym teacher.

"Okay class come over to the mats and watch Amaya."

_Oh crap. I can't do this now. Not with my ribs like this. I have to get out of this. _

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to do this." Amaya said

"Nonsense! You'll do great. Now show us how to do a front-walk over." said the gym teacher.

Amaya did. She completed a series of different skills and combinations and pushed herself to do them. Her ribs were screaming out with pain but she refused to give in. When the gym teacher no longer needed her to demonstrate and let the other students go off and complete the skills, Amaya snuck off into the locker room.

She changed back into her regular clothes and sat in the locker room until the bell rang. Now it was time for lunch.

* * *

When she got to lunch she pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and sat down with Gaara, Naruto, Neji and Hinata. Naruto was complaining about how Gaara always steals his food and Neji and Hinata were talking about what they were doing later that night. 

"So what are you doing tonight, Gaara?" Neji asked, interrupting Naruto's whining.

"I'm probably going to go home and watch TV or play video games. Whatever. What do you have planned tonight Neji?"

"Homework. Today was my hard day. I had my four hardest classes today which means tomorrow should be easy. Hey why weren't you in art today Amaya?"

Amaya looked up at Neji breaking away from her thoughts. "The guidance counselor switched my classes. Now I have art fourth period."

"Hey you have art with Gaara!" Naruto said excitedly.

"You take art?" Amaya asked Gaara.

Gaara nodded. "I'm really good at it too."

"Way to be modest Gaara." Neji scolded from across the table.

"What? I'm really good. No point in saying I'm not if I really am." Gaara said defensively. "Just because some people don't have talent doesn't mean I have to hide how good I am." Gaara grumbled.

They all talked and ate and before they knew it lunch was over. Amaya headed for study hall.

_Study hall is going to save me! _Amaya thought. _Now I can finish some of my homework here and then I won't have as much to do when I get home. Especially if I cause trouble with Hikaru and he has to punish me. Oh God! I cannot believe I'm planning on that happening again. It's not going to happen again. Now focus. Math. Math homework. I hate math homework. Math homework sucks!_ And even though she didn't want to do it Amaya got through her math work and filled out a few sheets she got from her homeroom teacher about the school and what they expect from her. She had just finished putting all her homework away when the bell rang and it was time for art, her last class of the day. Which was good because her ribs were killing her. She could barely stand but she pushed her way to art class.

She got to class and sat down next to Gaara and sighed with relief. _Thank God we don't have to move in art class._ Amaya sighed again and opened her sketchbook. She felt Gaara staring at her so she looked up at him and returned the stare. "What?" She asked him

"Are you okay?" he asked her. _I don't really care but maybe i's something interesting. Second thought it' probably not it's most likely something stupid like gossip or something. Gossip can be interesting sometimes. What if she's just looking for attention? I shouldn't give it to her. Whatever worst case senario I spend a few minuets acting like I care. God what if it's something big and important and she tells me her life secret or something? Wait, she would NOT tell me her life's secret. Especially cause she knows I don't care. God I'm gonna have to pretend to be sympathetic aren't I? Well here goes nothing. _

Amaya looks up at Gaara with a surprised expression on her face. It quickly vanishes and she just looks at him and says " I'm fine. It's just been a long day." She turns back and continues drawing in her sketchbook.

Gaara opens his own sketchbook and begins drawing too. _Are you serious thats it? I was hoping for something exciting! Like my drug dealer just stood me up for something. She doesn't look like the druggie type. _Gaara looks over at her. Her brown hair is tucked behind her ears and she's got this calm look on her face. Her hand glides gracefully over the page and she smiles a little. _She is pretty though. Damaged but pretty. I wonder what's up with her bruises. That one by her eye looks like a crescent moon. Thats kind of cool. I wonder how she got it. I bet she goes out at night and does crazy stuff. Why am I even thinking about her? She's not important. God this is annoying. I have to find out how she got her bruises. Then if she's a jerk to me later I'll use it against her. Yeah! It all works out. I'll buddy up to her then tear her down cause she obviously hates me. You know I wouldn't be this curious if she hadn't lied about them. I'll talk to Neji see if he knows. I could just get Neji to find out then have him tell me. It would take a lot less time. Besides she seems to trust Neji. Everybody loves Neji. Asshole._

Amaya looked at her drawing and decided it needed color. She turned to get off her stool just as some kid was walking by with this giant paper mache animal and it rammed her right in the ribs. The bad side of her ribs.

"Ow!" Amaya screamed. Everybody in the class looked at her. The kid with the animal ran away and everyone else just stared.

Gaara looked at Amaya with what appeared to be concern. That or annoyance. "Are you okay?" Gaara asked as Amaya clutched her side in pain. _God, I'm so stupid. She's screaming in pain and I ask her if she's okay. What.An.Idiot!_

"Yeah I'm just fine." Amaya groaned.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse." Gaara suggested with a hint of annoyance.

Amaya, ignoring the annoyance, replied "No. I'm fine really."

"Fine, but don't sit there groaning out in pain if you're not going to the nurse." Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine and I'm sorry if my pain annoys you." Amaya said sarcastically. Just then the art teacher comes over.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I just got hit in the side with a paper mache animal." Amaya said._ That doesn't sound pathetic. I bet the art teacher will tell the other teachers. I can see it now. Girl gets hit with paper mache animal and cries out in pain! I'm such a wimp._

"Are you sure you're okay?" the teacher asks.

"I'm fine." Amaya said smiling.

"Well where did it hit you?" The teacher asks.

"Right along my ribs." Amaya said pointing but making sure she didn't touch.

"Right here?" the teacher asks jabbing at Amaya's ribs.

Amaya cries out in pain and grimaces. "Yup, right there." Amaya groans.

"You need to go to the nurse." The teacher looks around the room wildly and her eyes finally settle on Gaara."Gaara."

"Yes?" Gaara looks up slowly.

"I need you to take Amaya to the nurse."

"I..." Gaara begins but the teacher cuts him off.

"Do it. Now." and with that the teacher leaves.

Gaara rolls his eyes but gets off his chair and stands in front of Amaya. "Can you walk?" He asks impatiently.

"Yes." Amaya says and with that she slowly gets off her chair and takes a little baby step before she falls, clutching her side.

Gaara rolls his eyes and sighs. He bends over and scoops Amaya into his arms. He's surprised at how light she is.

"What are you doing?" Amaya asks hesitantly

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking you to the nurse." And with that he carries her out of the art room.

"You don't have to carry me. I can walk." Amaya says

Gaara snorts. "Yeah, I saw just how well you can walk and if you walked we'd be here all day."

The two are silent all the rest of the way to the nurse's office. When they arrive the nurse greets them at the door.

"Your art teacher called and told me you were coming. She said something about your ribs?" The nurse says as she leads them to a cot.

Gaara puts her down on the cot and stands next to the nurse waiting for further instructions.

"Okay, Amaya I need you to pull your shirt up so I can look at your ribs. Gaara, could you go get an ice pack from the freezer?"

As soon as Gaara leaves, Amaya pulls her to her shirt to reveal her giant purple bruise.

"Well I guess I won't need to feel your ribs to see if they're bruised. Let me go get some cream and bandages to help the bruising and the pain." The nurse goes into the other room as Gaara steps in.

Gaara looks at her bruise and shows no emotion. He just hands Amaya the ice pack and sits down on one of the stools next to the cot.

Amaya slowing puts the ice to the bruise wincing at the cold. The nurse comes back in and gives this cream to Gaara and tells him to put it on the bruise.

Gaara slowly approaches the cot and squirts some of the cream into his hand. He gently rubs it on her bruised ribs. It squirts more into his hands and rubs it softly on her skin.

_His facial expressions never change. I wonder what he's thinking. I bet he thinks I'm some freak or something._

_OH MY GOD!!! Where the hell does a girl get a bruise this big?! This just makes her more suspicious. I wonder if someone is doing this to her. Well I guess that much is obvious considering the fingerprint bruise. I don't care what she says not "statue" will give you a bruise like that. I'll just ask her. Worst case scenario she lies to me. Again. _

"So what happened to you? No, wait let me guess the statue landed on your ribs too?" Gaara asked sarcastically.

Amaya just looked up at him. At first her eyes looked hurt then angry. "You are an asshole." She says angrily.

"That may be true but at least I'm not a liar." Gaara snaps back.

"Just leave me alone. It's not like you really care. Why should I tell you what happened to me when you don't give a damn?" Amaya glares.

_Crap. She has a point. She doesn't owe me anything and I certainly don't give a damn about her so why do I care?_

"Just leave." Amaya says quietly.

"Fine." Gaara snaps as the nurse comes out with the bandages. He turns to leave but doesn't get to far.

"Wait. You can't leave you have to help me bandage her and then you have to walk her back to her locker." The nurse says to Gaara.

Gaara rolls his eyes and walks back to the cot. He helps the nurse wrap the bandages around Amaya's body, occasionally pulling a little tighter than he should. Finally, they finish and Amaya pulls her shirt down over her now bandaged ribs. The nurse goes to assist a kid with a bloody nose and tells them that they can leave now.

Gaara just looks down at Amaya who is still sitting on the cot. "If you think I'm carrying you to your locker, you're an idiot."

"I don't need you to carry me." Amaya says defiantly and with that she stands and wobbles her way over to the door, clutching anything she can reach for support.

_Oh this should be interesting._ Gaara thinks to himself, a small smirk coming across his face. "Come on." He says grabbing Amaya's arm. He pulls her out of the door way but yanks a bit to hard and sends her tumbling to the ground. _Oh shit!_

"That hurt!" Amaya yells from the floor.

"Sorry." Gaara says sarcastically helping Amaya to her feet. They walk a few feet before Amaya's ribs feel like they're going to shatter.

"Thats it. This is going to take forever." He says and he walks over to Amaya putting one hand on her back and one on the back of her legs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Amaya snaps.

"I'm getting ready to pick you up." Gaara says not moving.

"You're not picking me up." Amaya says stubbornly.

"Look if I don't it's going to take us half an hour to get to your locker. So why don't we just speed up the process by carrying you there?" Gaara says impatiently.

"Because you'll drop me." Amaya says looking Gaara in the eye.

Gaara stands up straight. "I won't drop you. I didn't drop you on the way over here, did I?"

"No." Amaya says looking at the floor.

"Then I won't drop you." Gaara says matter-of-factly.

"Okay." Amaya says looking up at Gaara.

"Okay then." Gaara scoops Amaya into his arms and carries her to her locker. She gets her stuff and then Gaara carries her outside. He finds Neji and tells him to give Amaya a ride home.

"Where's your stuff?" Amaya asks.

"I'm staying after today." Gaara replies putting Amaya down.

"Oh. Well thanks for everything." Amaya says smiling.

"Don't get used to it." Gaara warns.

"Well see ya tomorrow Gaara." Amaya says getting into the car with Neji.

"Bye." Gaara says. He watches them pull away from the school and then he goes back in and walks back to class.

* * *

This chapter is finally done! I'll be writing more soon! I promise! I hope you like this chapter. Please review! 


	9. A good day for a run

Hey! I'm trying to write more. Okay so I have a few story flaws that I'm working on and trying to correct. Please send me reviews telling me what you think and how I could improve the story. Thanks for reading! Okay so I'll begin the next chapter now!

* * *

Neji drops Amaya off at her house and then leaves to go to his own. Amaya walks up the steps and opens the door only to have it slammed in her face by her brother. She hears the lock click and knows that she shouldn't try to get back in any time soon. Amaya pulls her ipod out of her backpack and then pushes her backpack behind the bushes. She sits on the steps of her house for an hour or two waiting to be let back in. _Looks like I'll be here for awhile longer, at least I have my ipod this time. Might as well go check out the neighborhood more, see who else lives around here._ She walks down a street not knowing exactly where it's going to take her, but she doesn't care. She just keeps on walking. She turns onto a new street when she see's Gaara coming out of one of the house's. 

"Hey Gaara!" Amaya calls to him.

"Hey." says Gaara as walks over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Amaya asks

"I live here." Gaara says to her like she's an idiot for not knowing.

"Oh. Well how was I suppose to know?" Amaya asks defensively

Gaara shrugs at this and says "So what are you doing out here? Don't you live a few streets down?"

"Yeah I do but I thought I'd go out for a walk." Amaya says wishing that it were true.

"Sure, okay. So you're telling me that you came home from school with ribs so banged up that you could barely make it down the hall and you decided today was a good day for a walk?" Gaara asks as if Amaya was crazy.

"Yeah so. What's it to you anyway? Why do you care so much?" Amaya asks Gaara defensively.

"I only care cause I carried you around the school today and it seems real suspicious that only a few hours ago you couldn't even walk a few feet and now you're ready to take on the neighborhood." Gaara says narrowing his eyes at her.

"Are you implying that I'm faking having banged up ribs?" Amaya asks both astounded and furious.

"No, your ribs are definitely banged up. I just think you're lying about why you're out here.You didn't want to go for a walk and if you did you're insane." Gaara says to her bluntly.

"Well maybe I'm insane then! And what are you doing out here anyway?" Amaya asks accusingly.

"I'm going for a walk." Gaara says calmly.

"What?! So it's okay for you to go for a walk but I can't?" Amaya yells. "This is insane!"

"I'm not the one with the bruised ribs." Gaara says looking Amaya right in the eyes.

"Why are you so interested in what happens to me?" Amaya asks.

"Because you're lying. That means you're hiding something, I want to know what you're hiding and why you're hiding it." Gaara says calmly.

"What makes you so sure that I'm lying about anything?" Amaya asks quickly._ Oh my God. Does he know?_

"I just have a feeling." Gaara says simply.

"Oh you have a feeling..." The rest of her sentence fades out as she watches her brothers car go zooming down the street. Way to fast for a calm suburban neighborhood.

"Whoa." Gaara says as he watches the car zoom down the street. "What kind of idiot goes that fast in this neighborhood?"

"I dunno." Amaya says still staring at the road where her brothers car had been moments before. Suddenly snapping back to reality Amaya realizes that now is her chance to get back inside her house. "Listen Gaara, I have to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Amaya says turning in the opposite direction, heading back to her house.

"Uh. Okay." Gaara says confused by this sudden change of mood. "Bye then."

"Bye!" and with that Amaya walks down the street as fast she can and around the corner.

_Wonder whats up with her. Something about that car..._

* * *

Amaya turns and goes back home. She puts her head phones on and walks to her house. After awhile she makes it back and she see's that her brother hasn't come home yet. She grabs her bag from behind the bushes and goes inside the house. She closes the door, walks into the kitchen and grabs a banana to eat. She bumps into the side of the table and cries out in pain. She clutches her side and walks across the living room to the stairs. Amaya grips the banister and pauses for a moment, remembering how her brother left her there. She stays only for a moment and then continues, moving up the stairs to her room. Once in her room she closes the door and pulls up the shade on her window letting all the sunlight in. Amaya drops her bag on her bed and turns on her computer. She turns on her itunes and then checks her email. she has one new message from Shika. 

_Yo! T.T don't you love me anymore?! I haven't seen you in how long- a month?! And, that's all I get?! ...sniff I'm hurt! Okay, yea, but anyways! So, Neji, huh? Is he cute? Is he nice?Whats he look like?You got a picture? I miss you so much! I hate Hikaru! I shall find him and hunt him down and beat him up!Then apologize to you. Kay, well everything here is...boring! Oh my God! I miss you so much! I am going to kill Hikaru! I have to go, I got 'grounded' again, so I have to go! Peace! _

_Shika _

Reading the email made Amaya realizes just how much she misses her best friend! She can't wait to see her again, if it wasn't for Hikaru. She decides to respond to Shika now, before she does her homework.

_Hey!_

_Oh my God! I've missed you so much! Sorry that my last letter was so skimpy. I had to make dinner for Hikaru. You know how he gets when dinner isn't ready before he gets home. No, I don't have a picture of Neji. I'm not a stalker! He's pretty cute but there's this other guy. His name is Gaara. He can be nice and mean. Mostly mean but, he did help me out today. I can't quite figure him out though. He talks to me like he knows what my brother does. Not that he's done much since we moved. He's been pretty calm lately. _Amaya rubs her bruised ribs knowing that she's lying through her teeth about him being calm. She doesn't want to worry her friend though. She continues her email. _So what did you get grounded for? Has school been lonely without me? I cannot begin to tell you how much I miss you! Please don't be mad at Hikaru, he only does what he does because he cares. He's very protective...well, you know that. Anyway I should get my homework done so I can make dinner for Hikaru and me. I'll ask Hikaru about coming to see you tonight. _

_- Amaya :- )_

Amaya presses send and exits out of her account. She walks over to her bed and pulls out her math homework. She works through the problems quickly and then opens her English book. In her English class they have to read a book of their choice and then do a report on it. She pulls out her copy of_ My Sisters Keeper _by Jodi Picoult and opens it to where her bookmark is. She soon becomes lost in the story and time flies by. A few hours later Amaya hears the front door slam and is quickly brought back to reality. Pulled from the safety of her book, she realizes that she never made dinner. Amaya hears her brother moving around the house, his heavy foot steps warning her that he's coming. He comes up the stairs and Amaya's heart stops, but he doesn't come in her room. She knows that something is coming but decides to enjoy the moment of peace and return back to her book.

It's 10:00 when Amaya finally puts down her book and goes to sleep. Nothing happened between her and Hikaru and that makes Amaya uneasy, but she decides that she should just relax and try and get some sleep. About an hour later Amaya wakes up to the creak of her bedroom door being opened. She doesn't move but she hold her breath, knowing that her brother has finally come to punish her. She pretends to be asleep as Hikaru slips through the door and moves toward the bed. He knows that Amaya is awake but he doesn't say anything. He climbs onto the bed and begins to snake his hands up her shirt. He kisses her hard and painfully on the mouth, forcing his tongue between her lips. He moves one hand from her under her shirt down into her pants. Amaya simply lies there, waiting for it to end. Hikaru undresses her slowly, torturing her with time. He pulls of his own pants and underwear and begins to force himself into Amaya. She goes limp and sinks into her bed as Hikaru thrusts himself in and out of her. Amaya closes her eyes and waits for it all to be over. Hikaru pulls out after awhile and puts his clothes back on. He looks at her eyes, which are squeezed shut and snorts with disgust.

"You should be grateful that I am willing to do this with you when no other man will." He hisses "I am so so sick and tired of you taking me for granted. You never thank me when I give you food and clothes. You close your eyes and disrespect me. You ungrateful bitch! You are a coward and no man will ever love you, you are a worthless piece of fat. You disgust me." Hikaru yells.

Amaya opens her eyes, not sure what she should do. Hikaru grabs her arm and yanks her out of her room and into his room. He shoves her in and pushes her down. He grabs his belt from the back of his closet and begins to whip her. He doesn't stop until every inch of her body has been struck by leather belt. Every inch of her except for her face. He punches and slaps her face leaving it bloody and bruised. Her whole body is covered in cuts. Some deep some shallow all from either Hikaru's belt or his fist. Tears stream down her face and she can't control them. He continues to beat her, kicking her and punching her until her whole body is one big bruise. He then grabs her arm and throws out the front door, leaving her naked and bruised outside. He throws out a long t-shirt and her back pack.

"Don't come back until you're ready to show me your gratitude and your respect. If you're not gone in 5 minuets I'm coming out there with a baseball bat and I will make you move!" Hikaru yells and slams the door.

Amaya sits on the ground not sure what to do. Her body is screaming in pain. She slowly lifts her arms and slips the t-shirt over her head. The shirt comes to her knees and provides little warmth on the cold fall night. The cuts from the belt sting and she knows that she's bleeding. She knows that she has to go. She grabs her backpack and forces her body to move. She uses all of her strength to get across the street and in the bushes. She sits on the ground and rests her body pulling her ipod out of her backpack to see what time it is. _It's 12:00 am. Where can I possibly go? _She desperately wishes that she still lived in her old neighborhood. On nights like this Shika would help her and give her someplace to stay._ I don't know where to go. _The tears come streaming down her face and she begins to sob uncontrollably. She thinks about Hikaru's tongue in her mouth and the feeling of him inside of her. It makes her feel sick inside. She knows that her body is in pain but she blocks it from her mind. She doesn't think about it and gets up and begins walking down the street. Her walk becomes a run. Her body burns with all of the pain but she ignores it and continues running down the street, her bare feet pounding on the sidewalk. She doesn't know where she's going and lets her feet lead her. She runs and runs and runs. She finally stops and rests next to a street sign. _Where do I go from here?_

* * *

Well thats the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It felt long but maybe it's not. Please review! The next chapter should come soon, and by soon I mean within the next couple of weeks, maybe days.

-Marisa


	10. One Awkward Breakfast

**blak-flame: **I had a different end to the chapter, but I changed it. I'm starting to like the comas!

**sasukerules: **I've never heard of ZOMG! but it sounds way cooler than OMG!

**KellyUchiha4lyf: **I haven't really thought of being an author before but thanks for the compliment.

**Grim Goodbye: **I'll think about it. I'm not really sure which one is easier. In the last chapter I was mostly concentrating on keeping it all the present tense.

Thank you for reviews! I'm trying to update quickly but slow enough so that I have a good chapter! I have so much fun writing these chapters so it's awesome to hear what people think about them! Enjoy!

* * *

Amaya knows that she needs to find a place to stay. She also knows that she can't go to any store because she's not wearing pants or shoes. She checks her ipod and finds that it's only 1:30 in the morning. So she does something she's never done before, she goes back home. _I must be freaking insane to go back! He'll kill me if he sees me. I'll only go in the house if his car is gone. If it's there then I'll just have to find some where else to go. _Amaya runs back to her house, feeling only adrenaline in her body. She doesn't know how to get back so it takes her awhile to figure out which street to take, but she figures it out. 

She stands across the road from her house and just stares at it. Her brothers car is gone. Amaya runs across the street and into her house. She slams the door shut locking both of it's locks. She crumbles in front of the door, letting the pain flow through her. She cries and she feels desperately alone. _I've cried enough. He's done this to me before and I've never fallen apart like this. But then i had Shika and now I have no one. I have to suck it up and take care of myself because I am alone._ Amaya takes a deep breath and slowly stands. She knows that she has to clean up her cuts so that they don't get infected. She makes her way up the stairs as quickly as possible because she doesn't know how much time she has. She gets into the bathroom and turns on the light, she immediately wishes that she hadn't. Her face is covered in black and blue marks and she has a few cuts around her forehead. Her arms are covered in cuts from the belt and there are a few scattered black and blue marks. She peels off the shirt and faces the full length mirror hanging on the door. Her stomach and chest are covered in cuts from the belt and her ribs are a dark purple, new bruises and cuts covering old. Her legs are the same as her arms, she doesn't need to see her back to know that the cuts and bruises are there. She jumps in the shower and turns the water on so that it's hot. She scrubs her entire body and scrubs the dirt off of her feet. She washes her hair and lets the water burn her skin. She gets out of the shower and carefully dries her cuts. She puts disinfectant on them and places bandages on the ones that are the worst. She puts cream on her skin to help the bruises and then leaves the bathroom. She goes into her room and puts on her warm, brown long-sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans and some socks. She lets her hair hang around her face to help cover up her bruises. She applies cover up to the bruises on her face, and although it doesn't make them completely disappear it hides them better. She grabs a change of clothes and stuff's them into her bag, just in case she can't come home tonight, pulls on her sneakers and coat and leaves. She puts her head phones on and checks the time as she picks music to listen to. It's 3:00 am and Amaya still doesn't know where to go. She walks around until she finds a little playground that she's never seen before. She sits on the swing and begins to kick her feet off the ground. She begins to fly, the wind tossing her hair back as she rocks back and forth on the swing. She finds herself remembering a time when swings were her comfort before.

_She had been seven years old the day her mother died. After the funeral she had run away to the park where she and mother had played. She sat on the swings and flew up as high as she could, so she could be closer to her mother. She had stared at the big, puffy clouds and cried for hours before Hikaru came and found her. "Is mom really up there?" She had asked Hikaru. "Yes, she is." Hikaru had replied, sitting on the swing next to her. They sat on the swings for awhile both remembering the past and worrying about the future._

Amaya looks up at the starry sky and remembers her mom and what things were like before Hikaru started doing the things that he does. Amaya sits on those swings for a long time, finally her legs get tired and she climbs off the swing. Her whole body is really tired so she decides to lay down on the park bench for awhile, before she knows it she falls fast asleep.

It's five o'clock now and Gaara is going for his early morning run through the neighborhood. He runs around the block then goes through the woods that lead to the playground. He runs through the woods and arrives at the playground where he stops to take a water break. He sits on the end of the slide and looks around when he sees a girl sleeping on the bench_. We don't have a lot of homeless people around here, she looks kind of young to be homeless anyway. I should go wake her up._ Gaara slowly approaches the bench and gets a closer look at the girls face. She had a bruise around her eye but it looked kind of faded, there was a band-aid near her hairline too. She looked very peaceful and she looked as if she was smiling a little. He got closer and saw how the sun was shining on her hair and her face, making her skin glow. _She's beautiful. _Gaara thought to himself smiling a little. _She looks a little familiar, but I would have remembered a girl like her. I do know her though. _Gaara wracked his brain for who she might be and then it finally came to him. The girl on the bench was Amaya! Gaara raised his eyebrows questioningly. _What was she doing out here? Why was she sleeping on the park bench? Had she been here all night?_ Gaara reached out and shook Amaya's shoulder slightly in attempt to wake her up. Amaya slowly opened her eyes and when she saw who was standing in front of her they snapped open. _Oh my God! I fell asleep! I feel asleep on the playground bench and Gaara, what is he doing here? Oh crap!_ Amaya sat up slowly feeling the pain from last nights fight, run and uncomfortable bed.

"Hi Gaara." Amaya said not quite sure what to say.

"Hi." Gaara said questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"I...um...well, you see I was out walking and I found the playground so I decided to swing but then I got tired so I decided to sit on the bench for awhile but I guess I feel asleep." Amaya said smiling meekly.

"Why would you go for a walk at like 10:00 at night?" Gaara asked

"Well, it was more like 3:00 when I got here but I had been walking around before that." Amaya said, but as soon as she said she realized that it was a mistake.

"Why were you out here at 3:00 in the morning?" Gaara asked puzzled.

"Since when do I have to tell you why I go places?" Amaya asks trying to get him to drop it.

"Well what about your family, aren't they worried about you?" Gaara asks.

Amaya is quiet for awhile but she finally responds. "My mom is dead and my dad is gone. I live with my brother and he knows I'm gone." Amaya says softly.

Gaara immediately feels bad for bringing it up. It was obviously a sore subject for her. _Why do I feel bad? I shouldn't feel bad. It wasn't my fault that her dad left and her mom died. I didn't know. So why do I feel bad? Dammit, I think I feel sorry for her. Oh God. This is hell._ Before he can say anything Amaya speaks again.

"What are you doing out here?" Amaya asks looking up at him.

"I was going for a run. I run through here everyday. Actually I should be heading home soon." Gaara said looking back at the woods.

"Oh, well I guess you should go then. You're parents are probably expecting you." Amaya said looking down at the ground.

"Actually I'm home by myself. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad is gone on business this week so it's just me." Gaara said. _Why am I telling her this? It's not like she cares! God, this is so stupid. It's kinda cold out here. I shouldn't leave her here. She might get sick or something. Why do I even care what happens to her? Seriously I should just walk away, cause I don't exactly have a reputation for being nice. So why is this different? I should invite her to come back with me. But what if she rejects me? Oh good lord she was sleeping on a bench, I doubt she'll pass up a chance for food. _

"So...Do you, uh...do you want to come back to my house with me?" Gaara asked running his fingers through his red hair.

"Sure." Amaya says shrugging._ It's not like I have anywhere else to be._

* * *

"You can make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna go shower." Gaara says on walking up the stairs. 

Amaya walks down the hall and looks at the pictures on the wall. Some family pictures of Gaara as a baby with his father and other pieces of art . Amaya walks into the kitchen which is very clean. It's floors are shiny and the counter tops might as well be sparkling that's how clean they are. She walks through the kitchen into the living room. The blue carpet sinks beneath her feet and she sits on the edge of a very white couch. A huge stereo system and TV stare back at her. She walks through the dining room and walks up the stairs. She pushes open the the first door and finds a very neat room. She steps inside and notices the open closet door. The closet is filled with suits, nice pants and dress shirts. _This must be Gaara's fathers room. Thanks God. I thought for a second that he was a neat freak._

Amaya walks out of the room and open the door across the hall. _This must be Gaara's room._ The room was slightly messy, but not to bad. Clothes were falling out the dresser and the bed was not made. There was a desk with a computer in the corner and the walls around it were covered with drawings and sketches. There was a TV across from the bed and video games were sprawled across the floor. Amaya walked over to the desk and looked at the drawings hanging on the wall. They were all different. Some dark some light. Some painted some shaded. There were pictures of people, animals, angels, and landscapes. She looked down at the desk and saw Gaara's ske6tchbook sitting on top. She opened it and looked through the pages. _He is really good._ Amaya thought as she flipped through the pages. As she went one caught her eye. It was a picture of a girl's face. Her hair was a curly mess around her face and her cheeks were slightly flushed, but the most striking thing was her eyes. They were deep and filled with sadness, fear and distrust. Amaya knew those eyes and then as she looked at them once more she realized they were her own. _He drew a picture of me. _This didn't bother Amaya as much as what hers eyes in the drawing said. _He sees all that when I thought I was doing an amazing job at hiding it. _

Amaya didn't hear the shower turn off, she didn't hear Gaara's foot steps as he approached the room. Gaara stood in the door way of his bedroom. Amaya was looking at his sketchbook completely unaware of Gaara's presence. Her eyes held so many different emotions. Gaara wondered how they didn't simply explode. _I should probably let her know that I'm here. What is she doing in my room anyway? I never said she could be in here. _Gaara, now slightly annoyed that he had invited Amaya over and now she was going through his things, decided now was a good time to make his presence known.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked with a little more anger in his voice then he would have liked.

Amaya jumped at Gaara's sudden presence. She looked up and saw Gaara standing in the doorway in jeans and a t-shirt. Amaya held the sketchbook in her hands still not sure if she should move at all. "I was...well...ummm." Amaya mumbled and stumbled for words. _Relax it's Gaara. You can't give yourself away. _She told herself that but her mouth refused to form words. She just stared at Gaara in fear.

_Good Lord, she looks like a dear caught in head lights! I should say something to her to make her not so freaked out. _"So you want some breakfast?" Gaara asked his tone softer.

Amaya couldn't believe it. He had sounded so mad but now he was offering her food. Amaya was skeptical but wasn't about to refuse food. Unfortunately her tongue was still frozen so she simply nodded her head, placed the sketch book on the table and walked past Gaara into the hallway. As she passed Gaara she looked at the floor, unable to look him in the eye. Gaara noticed this but said nothing. "You go on down stairs I just have to get something in my room." He watched Amaya go down the stairs and went into his room. He grabbed a pair of socks from the dresser and noticed his sketch book was still open. He went over to see what it was that Amaya had been looking at. The picture was of her, Gaara had drawn it from memory. It was a drawing from when he had carried Amaya to the nurses office, right before he had picked her up that was the look in her eyes. _Great, this is going to be one awkward breakfast._ Gaara put the sketch book down and walked out of his room to go join Amaya for breakfast.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to post this! I hope you like it. Please review. 


	11. Almost Loving

This has taken me forever to write! I'm sorry! I have so much going on. So I just want to thank everyone for reading my story and I really love your reviews! I'm so sorry it's been so long. I've had some... friend and family drama. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter. It might be short, I really just want to get something posted.

* * *

Amaya walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen, all of her bruises and pain seemed to come back and she suddenly felt very weak. _Gaara must be so mad at me for going through his stuff. Oh God, I need to sit. I feel like my body's been through war. Well it's certainly seen better days...This hallway seems a lot longer than it did a few minuets ago. _Amaya finally reached the kitchen and sat down at the table. _Oh my God. Relief! I'm just going to rest for a few minuets and then when Gaara comes down I'll move. Or not depending on how I feel. Why should I move? There is no need to move. I'm comfortable. If he asks me to move I'll move but if not I'm staying. I've reached a decision. I'm not moving. _She layed her, now weak head on the table, using her arms for a cushion, closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

Gaara came down the stairs and turned down the hall into the kitchen. He stopped at the door as he saw Amaya sitting at the kitchen table. She had her head down but he could see her body shaking. _I think she's crying. Oh shit! What did I do? I didn't mean to make her cry. Wait, what did I do? I didn't say anything! So then whats wrong? Should I go in there? I don't do crying people! I'm not sensitive, I'll probably make it worse. Do I act like everything's fine? Don't panic just go in there and ask if she's okay, if she doesn't want to talk about it, then it doesn't mater. Maybe she just stubbed her toe. Yeah, that's it she stubbed her toe, so hard it made her cry. Idiot. You don't cry after you stub your toe. Whatever. I'll just go in. Maybe she did stub her toe and it made her cry. If that's true then she is such a wimp. Just. Go. In._With great hesitation Gaara finally steps into the room and approaches Amaya. _She doesn't seem to know I'm here. Should I poke her? Is it natuarl to talk to yourself this much? It's not even talking out loud it's in my head. Oh my God I'm going insane. Focus, Focus Gaara. Crying girl not more than two feet in front of you, your mental status can wait. Or can it? Oh my God! I never shut up do I? Just say something idiot. If only she was inside my head I'm chatting her ear off by now. It's time to say something OUT LOUD. I can do this. Breathe and go!_"Are you okay?" Gaara asked

Amaya looked up at Gaara, her face stained with tears. She didn't know what to say. "I...um...I just...I'm fine."

Gaara looked at her with disbelief. "Really, cause you don't look okay." Gaara said sitting down in the chair next to her.

"I'm fine really." Amaya said her voice thick with tears.

"If you're fine then why are you crying?" He asked. Then he reached out and gently brushed a tear off her cheek. Amaya flinched at his touch thinking that it would be the harsh and painful touch that she was accustomed to but instead it was soft and gentle. The feeling was new to her but it seemed to feel almost...loving. Amaya was stunned.

Gaara's mind was racing. _What is this? What the hell am I doing? Why do I feel this way? It's weird. It's...caring. And what was that?! I don't wipe away tears, I cause them! Why am I doing this for her? What **am** I doing for her? Do I..."like" her? Oh my God. I like her. Oh shit! What do I do? Does she know I like her? Oh crap. Just play it cool...yeah cool. Deep breaths. Heck, I can be loving if I want to be. No, not loving, we're moving to fast...caring. I can be CARING. Not loving, caring. Yeah, yeah. One step at a time._ _Ask another question! That worked well the first time._

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gaara asked.

Inside Amaya was panicking. _What does he know? Why is he being so nice? Whats going on? Do i say something? What should I say! I can't tell him the truth! He'd think I was crazy. He'd know how bad I am. I don't want him thinking that about me. Why do I care what he thinks about me? Do I...like him? Oh my God, I'm falling for him. Shoot. Where's Shika when you need her? What do I do? I wish I could talk to her. But I can't so get over it. Okay just say that you're fine. Okay, but I'm obviously not. SO WHAT DO I DO?? Ahh. Okay breathe. just say you don't want to talk about it and go wash your face. Okay it's a plan. Ready, set go!_

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm fine. I just need to wash my face." Amya said .

"Umm...Okay...there's a bathroom down the hall." Gaara said pointing. "You go wash your face and I'll make breakfast."

"Okay." Amaya leaned against the table and stood. Pain rocketed through her body from her toes to her hair. She sucked in a breath and walked out of the kitchen. Once out of Gaara's sight Amaya hunched over in pain. "Oh my God this sucks." she whispered under her breath. She got o the floor and crawled the rest of the way to the bathroom. "This is so humiliating." She crawled into the bathroom and closed the door. "Okay time to get up." She said to herself.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Gaara was making breakfast and trying to sort out his mixed feelings. _I wonder what going on with her. She looked like she was in pain when she stood up. Why do I care? Why do I like her? She's pretty, nice, smart and I don't know! God this is confusing. I think I'll make pancakes and eggs for breakfast. I'll put chocolate chips in the pancakes. Does she like chocolate? What if she's allergic to chocolate? I'll make some with and some without. I should talk to Neji about this. He'd understand, he knows girls. What if he makes fun of me? Since when did I become such a wimp! I could Neji on his ass if he made fun of me. Yeah I'm tough! Ouch! I burned my finger. But I could kick his butt. How dare he make fun of me! What a jerk! Whoa, take a breath man, he hasn't done anything yet. Just chill. _

A few minuets later Amaya comes back into the kitchen. Gaara's flipping pancakes so his back is to her but he hears her come in. "I hope you like pancakes." Gaara says.

"I love them." Amaya says sitting back down at the table. "Do you want any help?" she asks not wanting to be rude.

"No, it's okay I got it." Gaara calls over over his shoulder. Gaara turns around holding two plates of pancakes and eggs. When he sees Amaya's face he doesn't say or do anything he just stares.

"What?" Amaya asked uneasily. Then she remembered, all the bruises on her face and cuts she had covered up with makeup were now exposed. She gasped and put her hand to her cheek. _Oh crap. How do I explain this?_

Gaara walks over to the table and set the plates down. "Is this the nothing you were crying about?" he asks softly.

She can't look him in the eye, so she simply nods.

"What happened to you?" Gaara asked just as gently.

"I...I can't...I don't want to talk about it." She says looking down at the table.

"Did someone do this to you?" Gaara asked

"Gaara, please...I don't want to do this." Amaya said close to tears again.

"Amaya, please tell me. " Gaara said this time with more force in his voice.

"Gaara I can't!" She said standing quickly. This she realized was a mistake. Amaya doubled over in pain and staggered to the floor. She pulled her knees into her chest and pressed her head into her hands and let out a sob.

Gaara kneeled down on the floor next to her and gently put his hand on her back. He moved his hand away and then when he looked at the spot where his hand had been there was a red stain. _Is she bleeding or am I? _Gaara looked at his hand and there was no blood._ Oh my God. She's bleeding! _"Hey, you're bleeding." Gaara said a little panicked.

"I am?" Amaya asked sniffling a little.

"Yeah, your back is. Let me go grab a band-aid." Gaara said getting up. He rummaged through a cabinet and found a first aid kit. "I got it." Gaara kneeled down behind Amaya. _She can't put the band-aid on herself unless her arms are super stretchy. So I guess I have to, but that means she has to lift her shirt up. Oh great, well this is going to be awkward. _"I need to lift up your shirt so I can put the band aid on." Gaara told her

"What?!" Amaya asked suddenly alarmed.

"It's the only way to put the band aid on." Gaara said.

"I..I don't know. I just..." Amaya stammered fearfully.

"It's okay, I promise I won't hurt you." Gaara said softly.

Amaya sighed unsure "Okay." She said her voice quavering

Gaara slowly and gently pulled up her shirt. Amaya shivered at the touch. "It's okay." he said reassuringly. Gaara was shocked at what he saw as he pulled up her shirt. There were long, thin scabs. Some deep some shallow, all on top of bruises. It looked like she had been whipped. _Oh my God. What happened to her? Who would do this?_ He found the spot where she was bleeding. Part of the scab came off and started to bleed. He put the band aid on and pulled her shirt down. "You're okay." He whispered to her. This made her cry harder. He gently pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried.

After a little while Amaya stopped crying. "I'm sorry." She whispered to Gaara.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked still holding her in his arms.

"For crying all over you like this." Amaya said looking down at her lap.

"Don't be, it's okay." Gaara said. "We're not going to school today."

"What?" Amaya said

"Well, unless you really want to. I don't. Personally I don't think you could make it through the halls." Gaara said

"Yeah, you're right. I've never skipped school before." Amaya admitted

"That doesn't surprise me." Gaara said and they both laughed.

"So, what do we do then?" Amaya asked.

"Well, we could watch a movie, play games. I think a walk is out of the question, but we could do whatever." Gaara said

"Okay. If you don't mind me staying here that is." Amaya said suddenly unsure.

"I want you to stay." Gaara told her.

"Okay." Amaya said smiling.

"So what do you want to do?" Gaara asked her.

"Can we watch a movie?" Amaya asked excitedly

"Sure." Gaara said. "Can you walk?"

"It depends, how far are we going?" Amaya asked

"Across the hall, to the left and then down stairs." Gaara said

"Down stairs? Where are we going?"Amaya asked

"The basement. My dad turned it into a sort of game room/ t.v room for me and my friends. It's where we keep all of our movies and the good t.v." Gaara explained.

"I don't know..." Amaya said

Gaara sensed her uneasiness and knew enough not to push her. "If you want I can bring some movies up here and we can watch them in the living room."

"Thank you." Amaya said looking up at him.

"No problem. Let me just get you settled in the living room and then I'll go grab some movies." Gaara said.

"I can walk." Amaya insisted.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Gaara said.

"Fine." And with that Amaya wiggled out of Gaara's grasp and used the chair to pull herself up.

"What are you doing?!" Gaara asked frantically.

"I'm walking." Amaya said now standing.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Gaara said now standing behind her.

"I can do it." Amaya said confidently. She took a tentative step forward. Her legs were a litttle wobbly but she made it. The next step she took was bigger and quicker. That was a mistake. Amaya cried out in pain.

Gaara rushed to her side. "I don't think walking is such a good idea."

"Yeah, you may be right about that." Amaya said leaning on Gaara for support.

"So, do you want me to carry you the rest of the way?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Amaya said obviously disappointed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll be running marathons in no time." Gaara said carefully scooping her into his arms.

"Hopefully." Amaya said smiling.

Gaara set her down on the couch in the living room. "I'm going to go grab some movies I'll be right back."

"Okay." Amaya said._God, he's being so nice to me. It's really sweet. Too bad I don't deserve it. My brother is going to be so mad when he finds out I skipped school.I so don't want to think about that now. _

"I'm back. I didn't know what you liked so I grabbed a bunch." Gaara said sitting down next to her on the couch. "I brought _The Shining_, _The Outsiders, Shrek, I Am Legend, Flight Plan _and_ Clue. _

"I love the movie Clue. I haven't seen it in forever." Amaya told him

"Then Clue it is." Gaara said, he popped the movie in and sat back down on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" Gaara asked

"Sure." Amaya said a little nervous about the question.

"Did the same thing that happened to your back, happen to your legs?" Gaara asked

"Yeah." Amaya said quietly. A few minuets passed as the movie started. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Gaara said

"Do you have siblings?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah I do. They're in college. It's funny actually, no one thought my brother would pass high school, let alone get into college. Everyone knew my sister would though." Gaara said.

They talked and laughed for most of the day, watching movies and playing games.

"When does your dad get home?" Amaya asked as they played LIFE.

"He's coming home on Friday." Gaara said as he moved his blue plastic car around the board. "He goes on trips alot. The longest he's ever gone is a week though."

"Doesn't it get lonely being by yourself here?" Amaya asked spinning the spinner.

"Yeah, sometimes. I usually just call a friend or something and stay with them for awhile. Hey, What time do you have to be home anyway, or were you planning on spending the night in the park again?" Gaara asked smiling

"I don't know where I'm going to go tonight." Amaya said quietly.

"You could stay here. We have spare bedrooms so you could spend the night here."

"Really?" Amaya asked her eyes wide. "Cause that would be great."

"Sure. I don't mind." Gaara said smiling. "It's six o'clock. Can you believe it? Are you hungry we could order pizza."

"That sounds great." Amaya said smiling. They ordered pizza, ate and watched t.V. and around nine started to fall asleep.

"We should go to bed, I'm falling asleep. Let me take you to your room." They got to the room and Gaara turned on the light. They room was light blue and the carpet was a dark navy color. There was a bed in the corner had a dark blue bedspread with stars on it. "This was Temari's room but when she moved out my dad redecorated and made it a guest room. She left some clothes in that dresser, there might be something you can use for pajamas. " Gaara rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a large t-shirt and some long purple pajama pants. "You can wear these, Temari won't care." My room is right across the hall, so if you need anything feel free to yell or come and get me. I'm a pretty light sleeper. So goodnight then." Gaara said walking out of the room.

"Goodnight." Amaya said as he closed the door. Fear swept over her as the door clicked shut. _What if he finds me here? What if he knows? What am I going to do? What if I scream an Gaara doesn't hear me? _She looked at the windows. _Oh my God I'm paranoid. I'm freaking out. I don't want to sleep here by myself. I'm so scared. _Amaya removed her clothes and put on the pajamas. They covered up most of her body, everything except from her elbows to her hands but there weren't any really bad bruises there. Amaya got into the bed but left the light on._Just try and relax. He has no idea that you're here. It's going to be okay. Oh my God I can't stay in this room. It's only been ten minuets but I'm so scared. That's it I'm leaving._Amaya crawled out of bed and with strength she didn't know she had flew out of the room turning the light off behind her. She crossed the hall to Gaara's room. She slowly opened the door careful not to wake him if he was asleep. He was._Wow, he falls asleep fast. _Gaara was sleeping on one side of his full size bed. Amaya lifted up the cover and crawled into next to him._This is totally unethical. I can't believe I'm doing this. What if he gets mad? I'll feel really bad. I'm so scared. Well I might as well try and get some sleep. So much for being a light sleeper. But then again I was being really quiet so it works._Amaya fell asleep and slept very peacefully for the first few hours.

In the middle of the night Gaara woke up to the sound of Amaya crying. _Whoa! What is she doing here? Well that's different. I wonder if she's okay. I should probably wake her up._Gaara moved over closer to her. He rubbed her arm and she woke up. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream." Amaya said. "I'm sorry I woke you up, I know i shouldn't be here. I got scared in the other room." Amaya admitted.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Gaara said. "You should try and go back to sleep."

"Okay." Amaya said. "Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Amaya said rolling over to face him.

"Your welcome." He said smiling.

"Good night, again." Amaya said closing her eyes.

"Good night, again." Gaara said smiling to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

Hey, I'm sorry this took so long. Thanks for waiting. I hope you like this chapter! I love it. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry that I made you wait forever for the last chapter, I'll try not to do it again. Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad that you all like it, I wasn't sure if you would or not. And for anyone that was "Oh My God, Gaara's father is actually nice!" he's not as nice as he seems. Okay so on with the story! Enjoy.

* * *

A few weeks passed, Gaara's dad came home and Amaya went back to her house. Her brother has been ignoring her lately and she doesn't mind. Gaara and Amaya went back to school and their relationship has grown. Neither will admit the fact that they have feelings for the other person, but everyone else can tell.

It was time for lunch at school and today they let the students sit outside during lunch. All the students were excited for the four day weekend that they had. Gaara, Neji and Naruto sat together and Gaara was searching the court yard for Amaya while pretending to listen to Neji.

"Are you even listening to me?" Neji asked Gaara impatiently.

"Yeah, sure." Gaara said distracted.

"Whats up with you? I mean you usually don't listen to me anyway, but you seem really distracted." Neji asked.

Gaara finally spotted Amaya heading back into the building. "Right...listen I'll be right back." Gaara said getting up and heading towards Amaya.

"Where is he going?" Neji asked Naruto, as he watched Gaara walk away.

Gaara caught up with Amaya and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, where are you going?" Gaara asked.

"Hey, I have to go finish a math test." Amaya explained tucking her hair behind her ears.

"What happened to your arm?" Gaara asked pointing to the large bruise on her on her wrist.

"Nothing, I just banged it on something. It looks worse than it is." Amaya said quickly, looking at her feet.

"Amaya..." Gaara said in that voice that says "We both know that you're lying to me, so tell the truth."

"It's nothing Gaara, don't worry about it." Amaya said looking him in the eye this time. "Look I have to go take that test, but I'll see you later okay?" Amaya said turning to walk away.

Gaara grabbed her hand as she was about to leave. "Amaya, I..." Gaara wanted to push her about the bruise but he knew that this was not the place. "I'll see you later."

Amaya smiled, still holding Gaara's hand. "Bye, Gaara." she said giving his hand a small squeeze before finally letting go. She turned and walked back into the school.

Gaara watched her walk away and then went back over to his friends who were starring at him like he had five heads. "Whats up guys?" He asked as he sat down next to Neji.

"Gaara's got a girlfriend! Gaara's got a girlfriend!" Naruto sang teasingly.

"Exactly when were you planning on telling us?" Neji said looking at Gaara questioningly.

"We are not dating." Gaara insisted annoyed at his friends.

"So then what was that?" Neji asked Gaara.

"It was nothing. We were just talking thats all." Gaara said.

Neji looked at Gaara and smiled. "You like her."

"I do not!" Gaara exclaimed outraged.

"Yeah, you do." Neji said taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"Ooo, Gaara's in love!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Gaara glared at him and chucked his half eaten sandwhich at him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled now upset with best friend.

"I am not in love with her." Gaara said defiantly.

"So, have you asked her out?" Neji asked.

"I just said...arg!" Gaara cried out exasperated.

"You said you didn't love her, that doesn't mean you don't like her." Neji pointed out. "So have you asked her out?"

"No, I haven't because I don't like her like that." Gaara said.

"Right, you just let her sleep in your bed with you." Naruto said sarcasticaly.

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled, grabbing the rest of Neji's sandwhich and throwing it at him.

Neji's eyes widened. "You, what?" Neji said shocked and then "Hey! That was MY sandwich!"

Gaara blushed. "It was one night." he said trying to justify it.

"Why was she in your bed?" Neji asked his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing happened!" Gaara exclaimed his cheeks still red.

"I didn't ask what happened in your bed, I asked why she was in it." Neji said calmly. "What happens in your bed is something I really don't want to hear about." Neji added.

Gaara glared at him. "You're an asshole."

"You're avoiding the question." Neji said.

"We skipped school and spent the day together, she didn't have anywhere to go so I let her stay at my house. I gave her a room to herself but she got scared so she came in my room." Gaara explained aggrivated.

"You really care about her." Neji said smiling at him.

"I do not." Gaara repeated.

"Dude, you wouldn't even let ME stay at your house when I got in a fight with my Uncle." Neji yelled at him.

"That was different, you could go other places she had nowhere else to go." Gaara pointed out.

"She could have gone home. You could have sent her home." Neji said.

"It's different." Gaara insisted.

"Right, cause you love her." Neji said.

"So what if I do?" Gaara said standing. He looked down at hos two friends who were staring in shock. "Just forget it." Gaara said, then he stormed away.

"Do you think she loves him?" Naruto asked Neji.

"I hope so." Neji said "Because heart broken Gaara will be way worse than Gaara in love."

* * *

Amaya got home from school and found a not from her brother. _Going away for a few days. Clean the house before I get back bitch. And don't forget to go grocery shoping before I get back you fat whore. - Hikaru. _Amaya grasped this oppurtunity as a chance to see her best friend, Shika. Amaya dialed her bestfriends phone number and waited.

"Hey, it's Amaya is Shika there?" Amaya said into the phone.

"Hey!" Shika said happily. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Amaya told her.

"Now, how are you really?" Shika said.

"I'm fine, really." Amaya said.

"So whats up?" Shika asked.

"Nothing much. My brother is going to be gone for a few days and we have a four day weekend, so I was wondering if you wanted to visit."

"Oh my God! Yes! Of course! Let me just ask my mom. Hold on." Shika said excited.

Amaya waited for Shika to come back and mentally thought of what she needed to do before Shika came, if she could.

A few moments later Shika came back. "I can stay for tonight but tomorrow me and my family are going to go visit my sister at the college. I can be there in fifteen minuets. " Shika said.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Amaya said. _She's so lucky that she can drive. The advantage of being seventeen. One more year to go!_

Amaya quickly cleaned up the house and did the dishes. When Amaya saw the maroon car pull into the drive way a rush of excitement ran through her. It had been months since she'd seen her bestfriend and she couldn't wait! Amaya threw open the door and rushed out to meet her bestfriend.

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you!" Amaya said hugging her best friend.

"I've missed you!" Shika told her.

They went inside and talked and gossiped, ate and laughed. Amaya told Shika all about Gaara and the whole sleeping in his bed thing and skipping school with him, she just left out the why. She skipped over the part where she cried and she couldn't walk and the part where he found her sleeping on the park bench.

"I want to meet him!" Shika whined at her friend.

"Well what do you want me to do? Call him and say my best friend wants to meet you get your butt over here?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah, thats exactly what I want you to say!" Shika said laughing.

"I'll call him and ask him if he wants to watch a movie with us. I'm not making any promises on whether or not he'll come though." Amaya said grabbing the phone.

"What do you mean whether or not he'll come? He was totally flirting with you!" Shika said.

"Shut up!" Amaya said laughing as she dialed his phone number. A few moments later Gaara picked up.

"Hello." Gaara said.

"Hey Gaara , it's Amaya."

"Hey, whats up?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing really, my friend Shika is here and we were wondering if you wanted to come and watch a movie with us."

"Sure, I'll be right there."

"Okay, see you soon." Amaya said hanging up.

"So, he's comming?" Shika asked.

"Yup, he'll be here any minuet." Amaya said looking out the window.

"I knew it! He so likes you." Shika said laughing.

"Shut up!" Amaya said throwing a pillow at her.

"You so like him." Shika said.

"Maybe I do." Amaya said.

Shika broke in to song. "Amaya and Gaara sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

The two girls started laughing hysterically and were still laughing when Gaara showed up. The door bell rang and the girls pulled themselves together. "Let the interrogation begin!" Shika cried out. Amaya gave her a warning look and opened the door.

"Hey." Amaya said smiling at him.

"Hey." Gaara said smiling back at her.

"Come on in." Amaya said. They walked into the house and into the living room. On the way in Amaya noticed her brothers note sitting on the table. She grabbed and discreetly shoved it into her pocket. "This is my friend Shika. Shika this is Gaara."

"Hey." Gaara said.

Shika just looked at him, judging him. Gaara simple stared back just as judging until finally Shika broke the stare. "Hi." She said still not quite smiling.

"So...How are you?" Amaya asked Gaara trying to break the silence.

"I'm good." He said still watching Shika.

"Did you walk here?" Shika asked skeptically.

"Yeah, my house is just around the corner." Gaara told her.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Amaya asked trying to ease the tension. "We have _When a Stranger Calls, Anacondas, Willy wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ the original version, _Across the Universe_ and a few others."

"It doesn't matter to me." Gaara said.

"Can we watch Willy Wonka? I haven't seen it in forever." Shika said.

"Gaara, do you want to watch Willy Wonka?" Amaya asked turning to Gaara.

"Sure." Gaara said. "I like that movie."

Shika turned and looked at him and gave him the faintest glimmer of a smile.

Amaya put in the movie and they watched and laughed and ate popcorn and candy.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll be right back." Amaya said half way through the movie.

"Okay." Shika waited until Amaya was out of earshot to talk to Gaara. "So, how well do you to know eachother?" Shika asked

"Pretty well I think." Gaara told her curious as to why she was asking though. A few moments passed before Shika spoke again.

"Look, I know you like her but you have to understand that Amaya isn't like everyone else. She's special. And if you hurt her I will hurt you. You got it?" Shika said her eyes narrow and serious.

"I got it." Gaara said looking back at her with the same intensity.

"Good, now pass me the popcorn please." Shika said. He handed her the bowl and a few seconds later Amaya came back with a soda.

The rest of the movie went smoothly. Gaara and Shika started to warm up to one another. When the movie ended the three talked some more. Finally it was time for Gaara to leave.

"I have to go. My dad's expecting me home soon." Gaara told them.

"Okay I'll walk you out." Amaya said getting up.

"No, let me." Shika said looking at Amaya. "I want to talk to him for a second."

Amaya looked at Gaara and then at Shika. "Okay, whatever you say. I'll see you later then Gaara." Amaya said confused

"Bye. Thanks for inviting me." Gaara said awkwardly.

"Anytime." Amaya said smiling. She watched as Gaara and Shika walked out the door.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Gaara said to Shika skeptically.

"Yeah. Listen, has Amaya ever...Has she ever had weird bruises or pain or anything like that?" Shika asked softening her voice.

"Shouldn't you be asking her this?" Gaara said looking at Shika

"Please, just answer the question." Shika said a hint of begging in her voice.

Gaara took pity on her. "Yeah, she came to school one day and her ribs were pretty banged up. She could barely stand. She's had some bruises and one day she was sleeping on a park bench and I let her stay with me. She couldn't walk very far her legs were really banged up I guess. She had a lot of bruises on her back." Gaara decide to leave out the part where it looked like she had been whipped. For some reason it just seeme like he should keep that to himself.

Shika sighed and looked at the ground. "I knew she was lying." She handed Gaara a liitle slip of paper from her pocket. It had her phone number on it. "If anything else happens could you call me?" Shika said looking up at Gaara, her eyes full of saddness.

"Sure." Gaara said putting the paper in his pocket. He walked away and headed towards his house.

"Gaara!" Shika yelled. He turned around and looked at her. "She really likes you, you know." Shika called out to him smiling. She turned around and went back inside.

Gaara smiled to himself the rest of the way home.

Shika got back inside the house and looked at Amaya. "You lied to me." Shika said softly. Even though her words were soft they hit the air like bullets stabbing into Amaya.

Shocked Amaya couldn't even speak. "I...I...I'm sorry." Amaya finally stuttered out.

"Why did you lie to me?" A slightly angry Shika asked.

"I didn't want you to worry." Amaya said looking at the floor.

"I'm going to worry about you either way. Are you going to tell me what happened?" Shika asked.

Amaya looked at her. "You have to know that he doesn't mean it! He doesn't mean to hurt me. He loves me." Amaya told Shika.

"So the bruises that he gives you, thats just his way of showing you affection?" Shika said sarcastically.

"No. Those are my fault. When I do something wrong or act stupid thats my punishment. I should know better. It's not his fault, I cause trouble." Amaya said near tears now.

"Right, it's all your fault. Your brother is a jerk. Why can't you see that?" Shika screamed at her

"He's not. He's not. He's not!" Amaya yelled back. "And if you're going to keep saying that than just leave!" Amaya said sobbing now.

"Amaya..." Shika said taking a step closer to her.

"Just...go.." Amaya choked out.

Pain and overwhelming sadness washed over Shika. "Fine. I'll go." Shika grabbed her bag and left, slaming the door behind her.

Amaya currled up in a ball and just cried. _He was right I am a bitch. I can't believe I did that._ Amaya went upstairs in her room and cried herself to sleep.

Menwhile at Gaara's house, things weren't going too well. When Gaara got home his dad wasn't there. Gaara went down to the basement and watched tv for awhile. He waited all night for the familiar sound of the car door slamming. Being an insomniac he didn't fall asleep much. Finally around one o'clock in the morning the sound came. Gaara stayed very still. The sound of heavy foot steps filled the air around him. He thought that maybe they would pass him this time but all hope was lost as the basement door swung open.

"You! Get your ass up here." Gaara's dad called. Gaara stood and did as he said. His father reeked of beer and liqour. The smell that Gaara was used to. He was very drunk and slurredinsults at Gaara as he got closer.

"You killed her! You're a murderer! I hate you! You asshole!" These were the words that Gaara's father shouted at him. He swung his fists in a drunken rage trying to hit Gaara's face. Gaara dodged the swinging fists and tried to calm his father down. He was still shouting at him.

"Dad, stop it!" Gaara yelled as his fathers fist came swinging towards his face. Gaara's father grabbed his arm and as Gaara tried to squirm away landed one good punch on Gaara's cheek. He never let go. His grip still tight on Gaara's arm. He may have been drunk but he was still a strong man. He threw Gaara to floor.

"Get out of here! I don't want to see your face anymore! Go!" Gaara's dad threw the door open and kicked Gaara hard. Gaara staggered to his feet and flew out the door.

_Where can I go? Do I go to Neji's? Amaya's? Naruto's? Amaya's house is the closest and I'm pretty sure she's home alone tonight. I don't want to wake up Neji's whole family. Naruto's house is farther away. I'll go to Amaya's, she'll understand. _

A few minuets later Gaara was at Amaya's house. He knocked on the door hard. He saw a light turn on and heard the door knob turn. When Amaya opened the door and saw Gaara she was surprised.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" Amaya asked moving aside so that Gaara could come in. In the light she could see Gaara's swollen cheek that was now turning purple. "What happened to your cheek?" Amaya asked getting closerto Gaara.

Gaara looked at Amaya. She was wearing still wearing the clothes that she had on earlier. She looked as though she had been crying but her eyes now held concern as she looked at Gaara. "Are you okay?" Gaara asked her.

"I'm fine. Sit down and I'll get some ice for your cheek." Amaya walked into the kitchen and got an ice pack from the freezer. Gaara sat down on the couch and waited.

Amaya came back and sat down next to Gaara on the couch. "What happened to you?" She asked again as she pressed the ice to his cheek.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Gaara said. "Why were you crying?"

"I wwasn't. Gaara you're not fine. Something happened to you, why won't you tell me?" Amaya asked her voice pleading.

Gaara took a deep breath. "Me dad hates me because I killed my mom in childbirth. He drinks a lot and when he comes home this sometimes happens. He says I'm a murderer." Gaara told her looking her in the eye.

"Gaara, I'm so sorry. You're not a murderer, what happened to your mom was an accident. Oh Gaara." Amaya put the ice down and hugged Gaara tightly. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. T

hey stayed that way for a little while. When they finally let go Gaara looked at Amaya. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying. "Why were you crying?" He asked her.

Amaya looked down at her lap. "It's nothing, it was stupid really." Amaya looked up at him before she continued. "Me and Shika got in a fight and she left and that was why I was crying."

"What were you guys fighting about?" Gaara asked her.

Amaya looked down at the floor and said nothing. She thought about all that was said, all the things that Hikaru had done. She looked up at Gaara, scared and unsure. _Should I tell him? What if he hates me for it? Maybe he would understand because of his father. But tell him everything? I didn't even tell Shika about when Hikaru...raped me. I don't know what to do._ The words were on her tongue, but she just couldn't do it.

"Were you fighting about what happened to you?" Gaara asked her interupting her thoughts.

Amaya nodded slowly, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "I yelled at her and I told her to leave." Amaya said quietly the tears now starting to fall. "I keep on screwing up." Amaya yelled looking away from Gaara.

"Hey." He said softly. He cupped her face in his hands, she looked up at his face. "It's going to be okay." He told her, her tears falling into his hands. He pulled her into him and held her close. "It's going to be alright." He told her as she sobbed in his arms. He gently rubbed her back and stroked her hair as she cried.

When Amaya finally stopped crying neither one of them really felt ready for sleep. They watched _Sherk II _during which Amaya fell asleep in Gaara's arms. Gaara stayed up and watched the rest of the movie. _She looks so peaceful. I wish I knew who was hurting her. _Gaara brushed a piece of hair out of her face and let her sleep.

When the movie was over Gaara watched TV while Amaya slept. He dozed onand off but never really fell asleep. Whether that was from the insomnia or the many things on his mind he didn't know.

* * *

The next day Gaara was at Neji's house. Thye two were sitting in Neji's room and Gaara was telling Neji everything about Amaya and there night last night.

"She really likes you." Neji said smoing at Gaara.

"Thats not the point and how would you know? You don't even know her." Gaara said annoyed.

"Because girls don't spend the night sleeping the arms of someone they don't like." Neji said mockingly.

"It wasn't like that!" Gaara said agrivated.

"I know, I know. So who do you think is abusing her?" Neji asked serious now.

"It might be her brother. Or it could be a teacher or something. I have no idea." Gaara said defeated.

"You **really** like her, don't you?" Neji asked Gaara.

Gaara looked at Neji, trying to decide whether or not he was trying to make fun of him. When Gaara saw that he wasn't he said "Yeah, I guess."

"So what are you going to do?" Neji asked

"I don't know. I mean I can't call the police because I have no real evidence. I have no idea." Gaara told him.

"So when are you guys going to go out on an actual date?" Neji asked him

"Umm...I don't know?" Gaara said blushing.

"You should ask her out. You've done it before. I think you remember how." Neji said laughing slightly.

Gaara glared at him. "I remember how, you jerk."

"Well then, whats the problem. You like her, she likes you, which is insane I might add. Nobody really likes you, you're sarcastic, mean, and just flat out rude. God knows why I put up with you for all these years." Neji said jokingly.

"I really hate you, you know that right?" Gaara said glaring at him.

"You tell me that every day." Neji said shrugging it off.

"Well obviously it hasn't sunk in." Gaara said still pissed.

"You're just mad at me because I'm right and you know it." Neji said, being one of his best friends he was used to Gaara's little temper tantrums. "Just ask her already."

"Whatever." Gaara grumbled.

* * *

The weekend came and went quickly. Hikaru still hadn't come home yet but Amaya wasn't too worried. On Tuesday school went by very slowly. Gaara's anticipation for the day to be over was worse than anyone elses's because he decided that today after school he would finally ask Amaya out. As the final bell rang Gaara flew out of the building and waited for Amaya to meet him at the steps. Gaara waited impatiently for a few minuets before he finally saw her.

Amaya walked down the steps and came to a stop in front of Gaara. "Hey, whats up? neji said you had to ask me something." Amaya said looking at Gaara.

Gaara cursed Neji in his head and made a mental note to yell at him later. "Yeah, I do. You want to go sit on the wall over there?" Gaara asked her slightly nervous, though he'd never admit to it.

They sat on the wall and Amaya looked at Gaara looking a little nervous herself. "Do I need to be worried? Cause you're kind of freaking me out." Amaya told him.

_Great! I want to ask her out and I'm scaring her. I'm like the weird, red haired monster from hell. That is just how I want her thinking of me. Smooth, very smooth._ Gaara thought to himself sarcastically. Out loud he said "No, theres no need to worry I just wanted to ask you something thats all."

Amaya relaxed slightly. "Okay, so what do you want to ask me?" She said curiously.

"Well...It's stupid really, I was just wondering if you...If you wanted to go out with me?"Gaara said finally spitting it out.

Amaya looked slightly stunned, which scared the crap out of Gaara and then slowly began to smile. "I would love to go out with you." Amaya said grinning at Gaara. "I have to go, but call me later and we can talk." Amaya said still smiling.

"Okay see you later." Gaara said to her and watched as she got up and walked away. Neither one could stop smiling the whole way home.

Hey! Sorry that this chapter is so all over the place. There was so much I wanted to write! I hope you like it anyway. Longer than all of my other chapters I think. Please review!


	13. Nightmares

Sorry, it's been awhile since I've written. I didn't think that I would be so busy! Thanks for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Amaya smiled the whole way home from school as she thought about her date with Gaara. She couldn't wait for her date! _I'll have to call him and ask him when and where we're going. I also have to call..._Amaya stopped herself before she thought about Shika. They still haven't spoken since their fight and that was on Thursday last week. _I can't believe that It's tuesday now. This is one of the longest fights we've ever had._ _I want to call her and tell her about it so bad but we have to make up first and I'm pretty sure she hates me. I hate myself for what I said to her._ _But she was attacking my brother and he's not as bad as she makes him out to be. She doesn't know him the way I do. She doesn't know how hard he works and how much stress he has and then he comes home to me, the screw up. He's lonely and angry. It's not his fault. I wonder where he is. I'm starting to get worried. I hope he comes back soon. He wouldn't just leave me here. _

Amaya thought about this as she walked to her house. The wounds on her back and legs had increasinly improved the pain was basically gone but there were still a lot of bruises and scabs that needed to heal. Amaya got to her house and did her homework on the couch while listening to the TV. The nights had become lonely since her brother left. Not that they really talked much when he was here but sometimes it was just nice having someone else in the house. Amaya was tired of cooking and decided to order Chinese food tonight. _It's so quiet here. _Amaya thought to herself as she sat on the couch again._ It's a little creepy. I'm all alone in the house and it's very quiet..._ Amaya was suddenly panicked she turned the TV back on and turned on all the lights downstairs not even daring to walk upstairs. She grabbed a blanket and curled up on the floor beside the couch with her back against the wall. She grabbed the phone and dialed a number that was becoming increasingly familiar.

"Hello?" Gaara said when he picked up the phone.

"Hi, Gaara. It's Amaya. How are you?" She asked suddenly feeling very ridiculous.

"Umm..I'm fine." Gaara said puzzeled by happy that she called.

"Thats good. Umm..I actually had a favor to ask. And I totally understand if you can't do it but I would really appreciate it if you could." Amaya said stumbeling over her own words in her haste to get them out. Her fear making her sound nervous.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." But a creek in the house made her voice squeak with fear giving away her lie. Amaya took a deep breath and decied that it would be easier to just tell him the truth. "Okay, I lied. I'm freaking out because I'm all alone in my house and it's really creepy and I keep hearing these creaking sounds and I'm really scared." Amaya said consumed by fear. She felt so stupid saying but now that it was out she felt like she was going to cry.

Gaara could tell by the sound of her voice that she was really freaked. He'd never heard he sounding so panicked before. "It's okay, you're going to be fine. Do you want me to come over?" Gaara asked her.

"Yes, please. I ordered chinese so I have food, but will you please come?" Amaya begged him over the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there in two minuets. Just try and relax." Gaara said slipping on his shoes and coat.

"Okay. Thank you." Amaya said more relieve but still anxious.

"No problem. See you in a couple of minuets." Gaara said hanging up the phone. _I wonder why she's so freaked all of a sudden. It's weird, she's been home alone before. She told me that she had. _Gaara was at her house in no time. He walked up and unlocked the door with the spare key that she kept in the little plastic turtle next to the door. _She told me where this was in case of an emergency. I'd say this was close enough. _He unlocked the door and put the key back and then walked in the house.

Amaya heard the door click and trembled in fear. She was sure that someone was breaking in. She dove underneath the couch as she heard the door open. _Thank God I'm not fat or this would be really difficult. _She thought as she wiggled farther underneath the couch. She was so scared she didn't even realize that she was holding her breath until she felt her lungs about to burst. She heard foot steps and her heart started pounding harder.

"Hello?" Gaara called. "Amaya?" He called out.

Amaya recongnized the voice imeadiately. But just then something nudged her foot and she let out an earpiercing scream.

Gaara imeadiatly bent down next to the couch and saw Amaya sprawled under the couch. Her face was white and her eyes were squeezed shut in terror. He stuck his hand under the couch and touched her shoulder softly."Amaya, it's okay. It's me, Gaara. I'm sorry I scared you." Her body was tense and rigid under his hand.

Amaya slowly opened her eyes. She saw Gaara's concerned face peering at her under the couch. Her tried to breath but she couldn't. She suddenly felt incredibly colstraphobic and struggled to become free of the couch.

When Gaara saw what she was trying to do he helped pull her out from underneath the couch. When they finally got her free she sat down on the floor next to Gaara, leaning against the couch. She pulled her legs into her chest tightly and just sat there, her face as white as snow.

Gaara was watching Amaya and after a few seconds he touched her arm lightly. "Are you okay?" Gaara asked her concerned.

Amaya looked at him her eyes wide with fear still. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She closed her mouth and simply shook her head no.

"What happened to you?" Gaara asked wondering what kind of fear would lead someone to jump underneath the couch like that. He moved over so that he was closer to her.

"I...I just snapped I guess. I heard the door open and I just hid. When you nudged my foot I just got so scared." Her voice was shaking slightly as she said this but at least she could talk now.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to." Gaara said still worried. "Why were you so scared?" Gaara asked.

Amaya looked at Gaara and then at the wall in front of her. "When I was seven when my mom left me alone for only a couple minuets, she just went across the street for 10-15 minuets. I was was in my room listening to music and reading when these two people came to our house. I didn't even hear them walk come in. It was a guy and this girl. I was so scared. They came into my room and they saw me sitting on my bed, I didn't know what to do. They started to put things in bags and the girl grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of my room. I started screaming and crying and then my mom was there. She hit the guy, but he had a gun and he shot her." Amaya swallowed and continued. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she spoke. "The police were there before they could leave. My mom was sitting on the floor and I couldn't do anything. I rode in the ambulance with her but she died in the hospital." Amaya finished the tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

Gaara didn't know what to say. He put his arm around her and she leane her head against his shoulder. He gently rubbed her arm. _You would think that being around a person that had this much sadness in her life would get really obnoxiious really fast, but surprisingly no. I think I actually like taking care of her._ Gaara reached up and touched her hair softly. He bent down and softly kissed the top of her head.

That made Amaya look up at him. She had stopped crying and was now smiling at him. "Thank you." She said looking him in the eye.

"For what?" Gaara asked not sure what she was thanking him for.

"For everything." Amaya said leaning her head back against his chest now.

"You're welcome." Gaara said smling. They sat that way for a few minuets while Amaya flipped through channels on the TV. They both jumped when the door bell rang unexpectedly.

"Oh my chinese food!" Amaya said remembering. She got up and pulled some money out of her pocket as she headed for the door. A piece of loose leaf paper fell to the floor as she walked away. Gaara reached over and picked up the paper while Amaya talked to the delivery guy.

It was a note for Amaya. It said: _Going away for a few days. Clean the house before I get back bitch. And don't forget to go grocery shoping before I get back you fat whore. - Hikaru. _The paper was faded as if it had been through the wash but the writing inside was not. _Her brother wrote this? I wonder if he's the one who beats her. I bet he is. I should confront Amaya about this. _Gaara watched Amaya set the bag of food on the table._ Not tonight though. This night has been rough enough._ He slipped the note into his pocket and walked over to Amaya.

"What kind of Chinese food did you get?" Gaara asked her apprioaching the table.

Time passed very quickly. Hours passed before they knew it. Around nine Amaya suddenly turned to Gaara. "Isn't your dad expecting you home?" She asked him.

"No, he's away on a buisness trip. He'll be back late tomorrow night." Gaara said. "I'll leave if you whenever you want me to though." Gaara said looking at her.

The thought of being alone in the house made Amaya want to scream. "Gaara I hate to ask you this, but will you please spend the night here?" She asked looking at him pleadingly.

"Sure." Gaara said smling at her. "I don't mind."

A little while later Amaya started to fall sleep on Gaara's shoulder. He nudged her awake. "Come on. You need to go to bed." Gaara told her as she woke up.

"Okay." Amaya said sleepily. They walked up the stairs together and walked into Amaya's room.

Gaara had never seen Amaya's room but it looked the way he expected it to. It was small and neat. Everything was where it should be. Amaya opened up her dresser drawer and pulled out her pajamas. She turned to face Gaara again.

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything for you to sleep in. But you could borrow something of Hikaru's if you wanted." Amaya told him. Gaara was leaning against the door frame watching her. "You can come in my room, you know." She told him smiling.

Gaara walked in the room. "I was thinking about just quickly running back to my house for a second so I could grab my backpack and my pajamas and toothbrush." Gaara said looking at her. He saw the quick flash of fear and panic in her eyes. "You could come with me and then we could come back. Or we could just stay at my house." Gaara said.

"We can stay at your house. It doesn't matter to me where I am, I just don't want to be alone." Amaya admitted.

Gaara smile at her. "Okay well you can grab whatever you need and then we'll head to my house."

"Okay. You can sit on my bed while you wait for me." Amaya told him. She picked up her backpack and placed some clothes in it. She grabbed her hair brush and then ran quickly to the bathroom to grab her tooth brush. She stuffed it all in her back pack and made sure she had all her books. She looked up at Gaara who was waiting patiently on her bed. "I'm ready." She told him.

"Okay, lets go then." Gaara said grabbing her bag from off the floor.

"You don't have to carry that." Amaya told him as they walked down the stairs.

"I know but I am." Gaara said smiling at her.

Amaya picked her house key up off the table as Gaara opened the door. Amaya turned off all the lights and then walked out with Gaara and locked the door behind her.

It was dark outside and the only light was the light of the moon and the stars. It was quiet and cold outside but neither of them minded much. Amaya was very cold by the time they arrived at Gaara's house. She was shivering but she didn't complain.

Gaara opened the door to the house and turned on the lights. It was much warmer inside than outside and for that Amaya was grateful. Gaara turned to look at her just as her body let out a shiver.

"Are you cold?" Gaara asked her, taking off his shoes.

"No, not really." Amaya lied to him as she removed her own shoes.

When Gaara handed Amaya her bag he couldn't help but notice the large goosebumps on her arms. He saw them but didn't say anything. He walked up the stairs and Amaya followed. She walked through the familiar hallway. Gaara went into his room and Amaya wasn't quite sure where she was suppose to go.

Gaara looked up noticing Amaya's unsure look as she stood in the door way. "You can change in the bathroom. It's right next door."

"Okay." Amaya said as she turned to go into the bathroom. She changed into her pajamas and she instantly regreted grabbing the ones that she did. She was wearing a matching pajama sat that Shika had given her. The pants were a blue cotton material with rubber duckies and soap bubbles all over them. The shirt was loose and long sleeve. It was the same material and color as the pants the only difference was that it only had one duckie on it and only a couple of soap bubbles. _I look like I'm five. _Amaya though to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. _Oh well. There's nothing I can about it now. _Amaya brushed her teeth and stuffed her other clothes in her bag and walked back to Gaara's room.

Gaara was laying in his bed in a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt. He was reading a book but Amaya couldn't read the name. Amaya stood in the door way once more. "I'm back." She told him.

Gaara turned to look at her. Once he saw her pajamas he couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"They're not that bad." She said but she couldn't help but smile too.

"Okay so you can either sleep in the guest room or you can just sleep in here with me, but I think we both know that you're gonna end up in here anyway." Gaara said teasingly.

Amaya turned bright red with embarassment. Gaara got up and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarass you." He said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I like your pajamas." He told her smiling.

She looked up at him even more embarassed now. "Thanks." She told him looking at the floor between them.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth, are you going to sleep in here with me tonight?" Gaara asked her.

Amaya was still blushing at this straight forward question when she mumbled her yes.

Gaara was smiling at her embarassment. "Okay, I'll be right back then." And he disappeared out the door.

Amaya was still blushing brightly as he left. _I'm such a fool. This is just too pathetic. _She thought to herself as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

When Gaara came back Amaya was standing in the middle of his room, looking slightly awkward but she wasn't blushing anymore. Gaara thought she looked cute in her ducky pajamas with her hair pulled back. "Hey." He said as he walked into the room. "Aren't you tired?" He asked.

"No, not to tired." Amaya told him but as after the words came out she let out a large yawn.

"Sure, you're not tired." Gaara said sarcastically as he climbed into the bed.

Amaya got in slowly after him. "Aren't you tired?" she asked as she pulled the covers over herself.

"I am, but I won't sleep." Gaara said to her. Amaya gave him a puzzled look. "I'm an insomniac." He explained. "I don't really sleep much."

"Oh." Amaya said staring up at the ceiling above them. She let out an invoulanty shiver. Even though she was much warmer in the house and under the covers she was still slightly cold.

"Are you cold?" Gaara asked her.

"A little." She told him. Gaara placed his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. Amaya turned on her side so that she was closer to him. Her head resting on Gaara's chest. She looked up watched Gara's face and he seemed totally at ease. He didn't look one bit embarassed about the fact that the two of them were laying in his bed together. It made her wonder whether or not he's done this with people before.

Gaara noticed that she was staring at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Whats wrong?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing." Amaya said quickly her face blooming with color once more. She felt the het on her cheeks so she pressed her head into his chest once more and listened to the sound of Gaara's heart beat.

"Are you still scared?" Gaara asked her still trying to understand the expression on her face before.

"Kind of." She said. She wasn't feeling ver scared but she firgured that this would be easier to explain then telling him that she was actually wondering whether or not he was a virgin. Plus it was a lot less embarassing.

"Don't be. I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen to you tonight."

The sincerity and kindness in Gaara's voice as he said that made Amaya's heart want to explode. She felt incredibly guilty about all the things that she hadn't told Gaara. _If only he knew about all the terrible things that I do. The trouble I cause and all the dirty horrible things that I have to do for Hikaru. He would hate me. I don't deserve him. He's so nice to me and I don't deserve any of it. Oh my God, I'm a terrible person. _All of this made Amaya feel like she was going to cry.

Her body tensed as she fought to restrain her tears. Gaara felt her tense beside him and he softly rubbed her back and her shouders. She fell asleep shortly after that, listening to the sound of Gaara heart and the feeling him rub circles in her back. Gaara was wide awake. He looked out the window and stared into space day dreaming.

Amya was dreaming. It was a nightmare that she had only had once before. Amaya was curled up in Gaara's arms when her brother walked in the room. He pulled Amaya from Gaara's grasp as he told Gaara about all the horrible things she had done. Tears streamed down her face and she tried to tell Gaara differently. When her brother had finished his angry speech Amaya looked at Gaara begging for his forgiveness. Gaara looked at her and snorted with disgust and then he spoke to her. His words were harsh and he told her that her brother was right and that she was a fat ugly whore that he never wanted to see again. Amaya screamed in defeat. And thats when she woke realizing that she was screaming out loud.

Gaara was awake when Amaya had awoken screaming. She had sat up quickly and was still screaming even hough he was sure that she was awake. Gaara sat up quickly and put a firm hand on Amaya's shoulder. She stopped screaming a few seconds after.

"You just had a bad dream, it's okay." Gaara said soothingly.

But even as she listened to Gaara's calm words, she knew that one day that dream would become a reality.


	14. Bad Day

Hey, I know it's been a while since I've written anything. I haven't been home for a long enough period of time to actually sit and write. Thanks for being patient though. I'm so happy that you all like my story so much! Thanks for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them.

* * *

The next day after school Gaara and Neji were sitting in Gaara's basement talking about Amaya and playing video games.

"Don't you think it's weird that everytime you see her she ends up crying?" Neji asked Gaara. "That cannot be a good sign for your love life." Neji added earning himself a glare and a punch in the arm from Gaara. "I'm just saying. Nothing good can come from a girl who cries everytime she see's you."

"Shut up Neji, you know it's not like that." Gaara said throwing a pillow at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Neji said.

They were both silent for a minuet but that silence was quickly shattered by Neji's outburst.

"What is wrong with this picture? Gaara you're cold hearted, stubborn, arogant, and just plain onboxious but you have a girl who actually cares about you, while I, the sweet and sensitive person that I am, have no one! There is something seriuosly wrong with this." Neji said glaring at Gaara.

Gaara couldn't help but laugh. Neji had a point, this was seriously messed up, but it made Gaara very happy to know that Neji was jealous. "You're so jealous!" Gaara said mockingly.

"I am not!" Neji exclaimed. "I'm just saying how is this fair?"

"You're so jealous, it's freaking hysterical." Gaara laughed.

"Screw you." Neji said glaring at Gaara. "I'm not jealous."

"Sure you're not." Gaara said sarcastically. Neji continued to glare at him and Gaara just laughed.

* * *

Amaya was sitting on her bed doing her homework when she heard a car door slam. She leaned over to look out her window to see who it was even though she already knew who it would be. Hikaru was walking up the front steps. Amaya froze as she heard Hikaru open the door. The next feeling ws one that Amaya wasn't used to, despite all that Hikaru had done to her, she had missed him while he was gone. _Maybe things are different now. Maybe he's finally going to except my apologies. _This new found hope made Amaya want to dance down the stairs to see her brother, but reality held her back. _Don't do this to yourself Amaya. It's not worth it. You know that nothing's changed because it never does. Just give up. Well, maybe you shouldn't give up, just don't do anything stupid. Wait for him to come to you, you know that he will. _Amaya continued to work on her homework but found that it was more difficult to concentrate now that she new Hikaru was home.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she hesitantly opened the door to her room and tip toed down the hall to the stairs. Amaya paused at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath. _You can turn back now or you can walk down the stairs and face your brother. _Amaya was heavily considering going back to her room when Hikaru saw her.

Amaya smiled at him. "Hi, Hikaru." She said taking a step on to the stairs.

"Hi." Hikaru said to her, he looked as though he was going to say more but the phone rang.

"Hello?" Hikaru said. There was a pause as the other person spoke.

Hikaru glared at Amaya as he spoke. "No, she can't come to the phone."

Amaya took a deep breath, she could guess who he was talking to now.

"Yeah, I'll tell her you called." He said and then he hung up.

The look on Hikaru's face was one of fury, his face was red with anger as he spoke. "Who the hell is Gaara and why is he calling here?" Hikaru yelled.

"Well, Gaara is...Gaara is a...friend. Gaara's my friend." Amaya said.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Hikaru yelled.

Amaya's cheeks flushed red. "No, I'm not." Amaya edging slowly up the stairs.

"You're lying! You slut! You're a whore. I forbid you to ever see him again!" Hikaru screamed at her.

"I'm not sleeping with him! He's my friend." Amaya yelled back.

"Don't ever yell at me again! You will not see him again, Amaya. You will not!" Hikaru yelled back. He'd never been this mad before.

Amaya didn't know what had come over her. She had never hated Hikaru as much as she did now, but he was telling her she couldn't see Gaara. She couldn't let him do this to her, he could take away her pride and her dignity, hell he even had her virginity, but he would take Gaara away from her. Amaya suddenly felt anger and adrenaline rip through her. It was like a lightning bolt had struck her, she never felt more strong in her life. Amaya walked down the stairs and stood just fett away from Hikaru. "Why shouldn't I yell at you? You're always yelling at me. Idon't care what you say you can't make me stop seeing Gaara!" Amaya said difiantly.

Hikaru was across the room in a few quick strides. He reached out to hit her but Amaya beat him to the punch and slapped him hard across the face. Amaya didn't know who was more shocked Hikaru or her. _OH MY GOD! I just hit Hikaru! That felt really good. Go me. Oh shit, that was so stupid. He's gonna kill me._

Hikaru punched Amaya in the stomach so quick and fast that she wasn't sure he had even hit her until she doubled over in pain. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head up. With the other hand he slapped her hard across the face. "You will never hit me again. You will not see Gaara again and tomorrow you will tell him that you never want to see him and that he should never call here again. You will do as I say because as your brother I can make your life hell. You got it?" He said and he pushed her to the ground.

Amaya watched him as he walked out the door. "My life already is hell." Amaya said bitterly to herself.

Bruised and defeated Amaya picked herself up off the ground and walked back upstairs to her room. She refused to think about what she had to do tomorrow. She knew that Hikaru was right, this wasn't really hell, not yet. It could be so much worse for her but she couldn't help but think that maybe it would be worth it if she could see Gaara. _If I don't stop this thing with Gaara than Hikaru will make it stop. Gaara will be so much happier without me. Thats good, Amaya if you tear yourself down it'll hurt so much less. I've only known him for a month and already I'm so in love with him. Hikaru's right though, you're a slut and whore and a liar and just horrible! Gaara will be so much happier without me in his life, he'll move on and find someone better, someone who isn't totally emtionally dependent on him and isn't a huge cry baby. He'll be so much better off that you're actually doing him a favor. It would be selfish of you to hold on to him. He deserves more than you can offer him, this is good. Just keep thinking like this. _

Amaya finished her homework and tried to keep her mind off of Gaara and what she was going to do tomorrow. She tried to sleep but couldn't seem to stop her mind from racing. She tossed and turned all night and then she thought about Gaara and how he was sleeping right now either. Tears pricked her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. _I have to promise myself that I will not cry, not now and not tomorrow when I tell him goodbye, if you cry it'll only be harder. _

Amaya fell asleep eventaully because the next thing she knew her alarm clock was ringing. The minuet she hit the off button she remembered what she had to do today and imeadiatly wished that this day would have never come. She shuffled to the bathroom and got ready for school. She was pulling her black long-sleeve shirt over her head when she remembered that today was November first. _What a great way to start the new month. _She thought bitterly.

Amaya managed to get through the day without seeing Gaara, even though that meant that she had skipped art. _If I don't see him, I don't have to tell him. All will be well with the world, until Hikaru finds out I didn't tell him, then I'm screwed. _Amaya was thinking about this when she turned the corner to go to her locker and saw Gaara leaning against it. _Well, so much for that _Amaya thought angrily. She sighed and walked slowly towards Gaara.

"Hey." Gaara said smiling, as a strand of his red hair fell into his eyes.

Amaya just about exploded with sadness._ These are the things I'll miss, the things I love. He has no idea what I'm about to do to him._ When she thought of this tears welled up in her eyes. _Don't cry, you have to hold it back. Bite your lip, swallow the lump in your throat and just do it, you can cry later. Just say it like ripping off a band aid. _Amaya choked back the tears and gave Gaara, what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Hi." Amaya said meekly.

Gaara moved away from the locker and came up on her other side as Amaya put her books in her bag. "Hey, so I was thinking we could go out tomorrow night. We could go see the new batman movie and get some pizza, or we could do something else." Gaara said smiling.

Amaya wanted to scream, it took all the self control she had to not slam her locker shut and run for it. _Somebody kill me now! _Amaya sighed quietly and then turned to Gaara and said"Uh, listen Gaara, about tomorrow...well..umm...there's something I have to tell you. Let's go take a walk." Amaya said nervously.

Gaara looked at her skeptically. "Okay..." He said. _This does not sound good. At least she didn't say "lets talk", those words are like the kiss of death. Still, this does not sound like it's going to be pleasant. _

Amaya and Gaara walked out of the school in silence. Gaara wasn't really sure what to do. They kept walking in silence, so finally Gaara spoke. "So...whats up?" Gaara asked looking over at Amaya.

_I don't want to do this, please god I'd rather die a thousand deaths than do this. Take a deep breath, relax, remember how much better off he'll be without you. I mean honestly, he's probably only being nice to you cause he feels bad for you. Seriously, who could ever love someone like you?_ Thinking this way made Amaya feel slightly better about what she was about to do. She took one last deep breath and then held it in, as if this was going to be the last breath she would take. She carefully looked at Gaara studying all his features. His green eyes highlighted by his hair and the black eye liner, the way his pale skin looked in the sun. She studied every inch of him commiting it to memory because she knew this would be the last time she get to see him before he hated her. _Remember this and never ever forget it. Now breathe and tell him what you have to._ Amaya looked up at Gaara's face and then finally spoke. "Gaara, I can't go tomorrow."

Gaara looked hurt for a second then he shrugged and said "Well we could go on Saturday if you want."

Amaya looked down at the pavement. _Why do this have to be so hard?_ "Gaara, it's not that I can't go this weekend, I can't go...ever." Amaya said finally never looking up at his face.

Gaara face went from hurt to confused in a matter of seconds. "Why?" He asked.

Amaya hadn't thought this part completely through. _Why can't I see him again? Because of my stupid brother thats why, but I can't tell him this because I'm pretty sure he suspects my brother is the one who's abusing me and because it would be too easy for him to say "Let me talk to your brother." and that can't happen. Do I tell him I don't want to? Oh God that would break his heart and mine. No wait, remember he could care less about you. But that is too big of a lie to pull off and I'm pretty sure he would see right though that, but it would make him hate you and he'd leave you alone. Oh God, this is going to kill me. _"Because I don't want to." Amaya told him never looking up from the ground.

Gaara stopped moving and he was pretty sure that the whole world stopped too. He stared at Amaya bewildered. _I don't believe her. I honestly don't believe her, but I don't understand why she wants me too think that she doesn't like me. Maybe she's scared, maybe she's not ready, I don't understand. _"I don't believe you." Gaara told her.

Amaya was stunned by the way Gaara's voice sounded. He wasn't angry or sad he just saw right through her lie. He really didn't believe her. _How could he possibly see through that so quickly? Crap, I'm so screwed. This is not good. _"I...I...I.." Amaya started to say but Gaara cut her off.

"Are you scared?" Gaara asked.

Amaya looked up at him for the first time, he looked confused but mostly calm. _Okay, I can run with this and be honest. I am scared, scared that he doesn't like me, scared to hurt him, to be hurt by him. Scared that he'll hate me cause one day he will find out what I really am, a monster. And I guess that day is gonna be today. _"Yeah, I am." Amaya said softly, her heart pounded as she stared into his eyes.

"What are you scared of?" Gaara asked, taking a step towards her.

"I'm scared that you'll hate me." Amaya said looking away from his face. She would've moved back too but her feet seemed to be frozen.

"Why would I hate you?" Gaara asked her.

"Because...because...I wasn't comepletely honest with you." Amaya said, looking anywhere but at Gaara's face.

"You weren't honest about what?" Gaara asked.

"I'm not a good person, Gaara. I'm mean and selfish and I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone so much better than me. I'm a liar and a slut and I'm just so sorry for wasting your time." Amaya said looking at the ground again._ That hurt so much more than I thought it would. I wonder what he's thinking. _

Gaara stared at her, he was stunned. _Why on earth would she say these things about herself? What could she possibly be thinking? And a slut? Where did that come from? _Then Gaara remembered the note he found from her brother. _Of course! I'm such an idiot! He's probably been telling her these things for years. Oh God. _"Amaya, you are none of those things. You are an amazing and wonderful person." Gaara said taking a step closer so he could hold her.

Amaya stepped back. "No, you don't get it, it's true, it's all true. I'm disgusting and ugly. No one could ever love someone like me." Amaya was agraid to see his face, afraid to see him realize that what she was saying was true.

Gaara stepped closer to her and placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I love you." Gaara told her.

Amaya was shocked. She studied his face looking for any sign of doubt or sarcasm. When she found none she asked him "How?"

"How?" Gaara repeated a little surprised by her question.

"How can you love me?" Amaya asked him.

"I love you because you're beautiful and smart and kind." Gaara told her.

Amaya tried to duck her head, to shield herself from Gaara's eyes but his hand was still holding her chin up. "But I'm not any of those things. I'm ugly and stupid and I'm just not good for you." Amaya said locking eyes with Gaara.

"Why do you think you're not good for me?" Gaara asked softly but seriously.

"Because I cry all the time and I'm needy and stupid. I get scared really easily and I'm weak, I'm a slut and a liar. You deserve so much more than what I can give you."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Gaara asked moving his hand up to her hairline and then down to her cheek.

"Yes." Amaya whispered. She could feel the lump in her throat, the tears burning in her eyes_. No, you promised you woudn't cry_.

"I don't. I think you're amazing." Gaara told her.

Gaara leaned into to kiss her and their lips touched for one brief moment before Amaya wrenched away. She twisted out of Gaara's grasp and backed awaya little.

"Gaara, please, don't do this. I can't see you anymore, as friends or anything else. I'm really sorry." Amaya cried and then she ran away leaving Gaara stunned in the street.

Amaya cried the whole way home and was so happy when her brothers car wasn't in the drive way, letting her know that he wasn't home. She threw open the door and just collapsed to the floor letting the sobs ripple through her whole body. It wasn't until a cool breeze came in that she realized she had left the door open. Amaya didn't even care, she didn't care who saw her, she just had to cry. She stayed sitting in the door way long after she was done crying, just curled up in a little ball. The cold air blowing on her face finally made her stand up and close the door on everything that could've been.


	15. Run Away

**One Month Later**

One month of pure depression. One month of extreme pain. This is what it had been for Amaya. Everyday was torture. She was living in that day and she has been for a month now. All she saw was Gaara's face, all she heard was Gaara's voice, all she wanted to feel was Gaara's embrace pulling her in. Christmas was a month away but not even the holiday spirit could cheer her broken one. Amaya was now famous for her vacant stare, her lost eyes, as if the one thing that ever held her attention was gone, and that was exactly it. She came to school but wasn't really there, her work was done half heartedly but it kept her from failing miserably. She was ignoring Shika's worried calls and emails, her brother didn't even bother to yell at her anymore, her never ending misery giving him great pleasure.

It was the beginning of another long and dreary week. The depressed brunette was resting her head on her desk hoping to get a little rest before the bell rang and class started. She hadn't slept very much in the past month and when she did she had terrible dreams, the dark circles under eyes gave people no doubt that this was true. She was just starting to close her eyes when the teacher called her name.

"Yes?" Amaya said, except that when she spoke no sound came out. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Yes?" She called out to her teacher.

Her teacher approached her desk and handed her a blue slip of paper. "Your guidance counselor wants to see you now." The teacher said to her. She gave her a sympathetic smile, it was one Amaya had been seeing a lot of the past month.

Amaya picked up her books and shuffled to the door. She had been expecting this day to come for awhile now. She knew that she was a mess, she just didn't care. Amaya walked down the hall to the guidance office. The poor heart broken girl rounded the corner and took one long deep breath before she opened the door to the guidance office.

When she walked in the counselor was there waiting for her. She ushered her into her office and gestured towards a chair for Amaya then took a seat herself.

"So you wanted to see me?" Amaya asked as she sat down in the chair.

"Yes, your teachers have been quite worried about you and just from looking at you I can see why they'd be worried." The counselor gave her a half smile and when Amaya didn't return it she simply continued. "Your school work has taken a downward spiral. You were a great student and now you see to be doing simply average. You've become very anti-social and you hardly ever participate in class anymore. We're all very worried about you." The counselor reached out to touch Amaya's hand but Amaya slid it it away before she could make contact.

"I'm fine. I'm doing the work. I'm not failing. Yeah, I'm a little tired and maybe I don't talk as much anymore, but I never was a chatter box and I never will be. So I don't understand what you're so worried about. I'm fine." Amaya said, her voice strong and slightly annoyed. _Who are they to be concerned? Why can't they all just leave me alone? Screw them, they never cared before so they shouldn't care now. It's none of their business anyway._

The counselor looked slightly shocked by her outburst but quickly recovers and gives Amaya the same sympathetic look as the rest of her teachers. "We all care about you. Is there anything going on with your friends that's bothering you? Maybe something at home that you want to talk about?"

_Why is she prying? My friendships? Non-existent. My home life? Oh the horror stories I could tell. Why won't she leave me alone?_" Everything is fine. There's nothing to talk about. I'm just tired." Amaya gave the counselor a smile and tried to look convincing.

The counselor studied her for a minute then finally gave in. "Alright, I'll let you go back to class. If you ever want to talk my door is always open." She handed her a pass and watched as Amaya walked out the door.

_I don't want to be here. I don't want to be anywhere. Well, thats not true...I know where I want to be, but thats never going to happen so just deal with it! God, pull yourself together. _She shoved the bathroom door open hard, making it slam as it hit the wall. She pressed her hands hard against the sink counter and looked down at the bright white under her hands. Once she got a grip she looked up into the mirror and was stunned by what she saw. Her curly hair was all over the place, her black eyeliner was smudged and just made her look her even more tired. Her eyes were so filled with sadness it was overwhelming to look at them for too long. She'd lost weight too so her long sleeve navy blue shirt hung off her body in a weird way_. God, I look like crap. No wonder I got sent to the guidance counselors office_.

Suddenly she felt so sad and so angry at herself for slipping away from the world. She didn't recognize the person in the mirror. The hollow, empty shell of a person that was staring back at her was not who she wanted to be. The anger surged through her body and before she knew what she was doing she had slammed her fist into the mirror. She watched the glass shatter around her hand, she watched the blood turn the beautiful white sink a stained pink and she watched herself smile in the broken pieces of the mirror. She stared at her hand and at the mirror for a minute and then quietly left the bathroom, feeling just a little better.

Her hand was still bleeding and now it was beginning to burn but Amaya didn't particularly mind. It felt good to do something crazy and just release some of the crap that she had been feeling. She grabbed a hair tie out of her pocket and smoothed her hair into a ponytail and just kept on walking. She rounded the corner at exactly the same time that Gaara happened to be rounding the corner. They both saw one another right at the same moment and it was too late for either one of them to turn around and pretend that they hadn't seen the other. Instantly Amaya was back to that one moment, that one day when everything changed between them.

_I cannot believe this is happening. _Gaara thought._ I've thought about her every day since she left. I miss her so much. _Gaara thought staring at her. _She looks like shit. I wonder if she's missed me as much as I've missed her. Pull yourself together man. You sound like a character from a bad romance movie. Say something. _"Hi." Gaara said looking straight at Amaya.

Amaya's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. _Oh my God, I've missed that sound so much. _The desperate want to be close to him again sucked her in. "Hi." She said and she couldn't help but smile because this was who she really was.

Gaara looked down at the ground and as he did he noticed her bleeding hand. He gently reached out and grabbed it, softly holding it in his own forgetting that he wasn't suppose to do that anymore. "What happened to your hand?"

Amaya was dying on the inside. He was holding her hand so softly you'd think it was made of glass and this is what she had been so desperately longing for. She stared at her hand for a minute before looking back at his face. "I umm....I smashed a mirror and I cut my hand on the glass." Amaya told him.

Gaara's eyes widened. "You smashed a mirror? Why would you do that?" Gaara asked.

Amaya looked at her hand which was still in Gaara's. _Whats the point in even trying to lie to him anymore? I think that after everything that happened I at least owe him the truth now. What more do I have to loose?_ "I did it because I was mad at myself for leaving you and I missed you."

Gaara was stunned by Amaya's honesty but anger quickly swept over him. He dropped her hand and glared at her. "Well that was your choice, wasn't it? I wanted to stay, I wanted to help you. But you left and that was your choice so now you have to live with your mistakes." He said harshly. He turned and walked away from her and her bleeding hand.

Amaya watched him go and then whispered to herself "Yeah I guess I do."

* * *

**Later That Day**

Gaara was at Neji's house and Gaara was telling Neji about what had happened with Amaya today.

"She really said that to you?" Neji asked surprised. "I'm sorry but she does not seem like the type to just lay her feelings out for a person."

"She's not." Gaara said agitated.

"So what did you say to her?" Neji asked curiously.

"I told her too bad. She had her chance but she walked away. It was her choice to end it and now it's over." Gaara said angrily.

"But now you're miserable and she's miserable. Why not be miserable together? Or happy together because the only reason that you're both stuck in these pits of self pity is because you can't have the other person. She wants you back, Gaara." Neji said

"I am not stuck in a pit of self pity, you jerk. Besides who said that I want her back?" Gaara said defensively.

"Uh, are you seriously asking me that? You miss her and you know it. I don't know why you bother denying it." Neji said to the now incredibly pissed off Gaara.

"All she ever did was cry. Who needs her and all her problems? I'm better off without her!" Gaara yelled.

"Sure you are. You just keep telling yourself that." Neji said unconvinced.

"You are not helping." Gaara said as he crossed his arms and glared at Neji.

"Sure I am, you just don't know it yet." Neji told him.

Gaara sighed and gave up on trying to convince his friend.

"I am better off without her." Gaara told himself.

Neji just looked at his friend _Good God, he's an idiot. Will he ever realize how in love he is with her? _Neji sighed and looked away from his friend. _He is hopeless. _

* * *

Amaya had ditched the rest of school that day. She started to walk home but then decided that there was no point and just kept on walking. Tired and heartbroken she walked aimlessly thinking about her life and all the things that were wrong with it. She looked down at her hand, wrapped tightly in gauze that she had stolen from the nurses office. The bleeding had stopped and it didn't hurt so bad. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that it was going to be far away from here. She put on her earphones and tried to drown out all thoughts and all pain with music. So far it wasn't going so well.

_Where am I going to sleep? What am I going to eat? Where the hell am I going? _Amaya thought to herself. _This is stupid. I can't survive on my own. Hikaru will kill me when he finds out that I've run away. If I do this I can't go back. But then again I don't really want to go back. I'll figure this out. _

Awhile later Amaya had gotten pretty far away from home and she had absolutely no idea where she was. The sky was turning pink and orange as the sun set above her. She had been walking for hours but her feet didn't hurt and she wasn't tired. All the things running through her head was keeping her wide awake. The cold air hitting her skin also kept her moving. _It's going to get dark soon. Hikaru will be home in awhile. Where am I? Where am I going? _This and a million other questions were racing through her mind. _What have I done?_

Neji was out driving around. He liked the way the sky looked when the sun was setting and he really needed to get out of the house. His uncle was driving him crazy. He had been driving for awhile when he saw her. _What is she doing out here? Where is she going? It's freezing out right now, she must be crazier than I thought. _Neji thought to himself. He pulled his car over and began to walk towards her.

Amaya was deep in thought so she didn't see Neji's car pull up behind her or hear him call her name. She had no idea he was there until he reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped out of surprise and then turned to see who it was.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Amaya asked him. She was still shocked to see him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Neji replied looking her in the eye.

Amaya looked at the ground. She felt like a child who just got caught sneaking a cookie before dinner. Neji wasn't responsible for her, he couldn't tell her what to do, but still she felt guilty. "I was just walking." Amaya said focusing on putting her ipod in her pocket.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked. He knew he was prying but he didn't care.

"Um....nowhere specific. I was just walking." Amaya told him. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that considering the fact that she had absolutely no idea where she was, let alone where she was going.

"Are you going home soon? It's getting dark and it's pretty cold out here." Neji knew exactly what she was doing. She was running away. _Oh jeez. I'm officially responsible for stopping Gaara's one true love from running away. Why does she have to be such a problem child? Couldn't he pick some emotionally stable brat or something? Well, at least she's nice._

"Um...no. I'm....I'm not going home." Amaya said. _Why bother lying? I'm sure he knows what I'm doing already. It's pretty obvious._

"So you're running away? Where are you going? What are you going to eat?" Neji asked. _If she has a place to go I could drive her there. If she doesn't, I'm taking her home._

"I don't know. I just can't stay here anymore. I don't know what I'm doing, all I know is that I'm leaving. You can't stop me, Neji, so don't even try." Amaya said defiantly. This time she looked him straight in the eye. _I'm doing this and I'm not going to let anyone stop me. I have got to get out of here._

"Amaya please, it's cold and dark and you have no idea where you're going. I can't just let you leave. There are a lot of creepy people in the world and if one them doesn't kill you then the cold will. Let me take you home." Neji asked her. _Please give in and come with me. _

"You don't understand, Neji. Everything at home sucks for me. It's what I'm running away from. I'm not going back there." Amaya said defiantly. _And according to you I'm dead either way. I'm not really worried about the creepers of the world, I'm worried about my brother. I go home and I'm so dead. _

"Well then just come with me and we'll talk and drive and then later if you change your mind I can take you home and if you don't then we'll figure something out. I'm not leaving here without you, even if that means I have to drag you to the car myself." Neji said no longer being nice about it. _My toes are frozen and she is so stubborn. I will drag her to the car if I have to. I'm not going to argue with her about this much longer._

Amaya stared at Neji for a moment. _I don't doubt that he could drag me to the car. I have no muscle whatsoever and I think he plays soccer or something. Why does he care so much? We're not friends, not really. We hardly talk, especially this past month. So why does he care so much? _"Why do you even care? We're not that close, so whats it to you if I run away?" Amaya asked bitterly.

"I care because my best friend is madly in love with you, whether he wants to admit it or not, so if I let you walk away and something happens to you, he'll kill me. Plus you're a nice person and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Neji said.

"You still don't get it do you? Listen, if you don't want anything bad to happen to me then let me go. If I go back now very bad things will happen. So please, Neji let me go." Amaya said, tired of arguing.

"Amaya, I can't do that. Why don't you just come with me? We'll get something to eat and then you can come and crash at my house. Then tomorrow if you still want to leave, I'll drive you wherever you want to go." Neji said. "This is my final offer before I drag you to the car." He added giving her a fake threatening look.

Amaya couldn't help but smile at him. She knew he said that as a joke but she could tell that he meant it. She was going to go with him whether she wanted to or not. "I guess I don't have much of a choice then, do I?" Amaya said giving Neji a smile.

"No, you really don't. So, whats it going to be? The hard way or the easy way?" Neji said smiling back. He knew that he had won, she was going to come with him peacefully.

"I'll walk myself to the car." Amaya said. She waited until Neji turned around to walk to the car to make a break for it. She ran as fast as she could down the road, looking back to see that Neji was now chasing after her.

_Shit! I can't believe I fell for that. Thank God I do soccer cause if I sucked at running I'd be screwed right now. She is fast though. _Neji ran as fast he could and he caught up with her. He grabbed her around the waist and locked his arms around her.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!" Amaya yelled at Neji. "Let me go!!!" She kicked and screamed and tried to get away from Neji but no matter what she did he wouldn't move. His arms were locked tight around her waist and no matter what she did, she couldn't break free. _How is no one here to see this? Really? Where are all the cars and people in the world? He is way stronger than I thought he would be. God damn sports._

**Meanwhile**

Gaara was pissed. Neji's Uncle had called Gaara and started yelling at him saying that Neji had left and he was pissed and that if he didn't come home he'd be in so much trouble. Gaara really wasn't in the mood to be yelled at so he said some things that he probably shouldn't have then hung up the phone and went to go look for Neji. Gaara was driving down the road when he saw Neji's car pulled on to the side of the road.

"You're in so much trouble, Neji." Gaara said threateningly under his breath. Gaara pulled over and looked inside Neji's car. When he saw that he wasn't there Gaara got even more pissed. That's when he heard her scream.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!"

Gaara knew exactly who was screaming. He started running in the direction of Amaya's voice. When he got close enough he saw a figure with long brown hair holding onto the waist of a girl with curly brown hair. He knew instantly who these two people were. Neji and Amaya. _What on earth is he doing to her? What are they doing here together? _

Gaara ran up to the two of them and yelled "HEY!"

Amaya stopped moving and turned towards Gaara's voice. Neji maintained his grasp on Amaya but turned to look at Gaara.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked Neji angrily.

"She's trying to run away and I'm keeping her from doing so." Neji said calmly as Amaya started to struggle again.

"What?" Gaara asked annoyed.

"If she would stop trying to make a break for it I'd explain it to you. What are you doing here?" Neji asked his voice steady and calm.

"Your Uncle called and yelled at me. He said you left and he wanted to know if you were with me. I figured I better find you and kick your ass before he does." Gaara said still angry. He was sick of people yelling at him and he was pissed at Neji because of what he said about him being in love with Amaya. It was just a bad day.

"Oh great. I'm sorry that he yelled at you. Are you done fighting me yet?" This question was directed at Amaya.

"No. Let me go Neji, I'm serious." Amaya said fiercely.

"Not unless you promise you won't try and run away again." Neji said sternly.

"What exactly is going on with you two?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing." Amaya said defiantly. "He's just being obnoxious." She shot Neji a glare from over her shoulder.

"And you're being stubborn and stupid." Neji said to her earning himself another glare. He looked over at Gaara and told him what was happening. "You see she's just being stubborn, I've been fighting with her for at least an hour. She won't listen to me." Neji finished.

Gaara looked at Amaya. "Well that's Amaya for you, she's stubborn and won't listen to anybody. No matter what you say or what you do. It doesn't mater to her once she's made up her mind." He said, his voice sharp and harsh.

Gaara's words stung Amaya like a million bees. She looked at him, pain and shock all over her face. _I guess I kind of deserved that, but still that was harsh. _She became still in Neji's arms. _That hurt._

Neji understood that she didn't stop because she was tired, she was sad. _So the final conclusion is that Gaara is an asshole. I can't believe he said that to her. What a jerk. _Neji moved his hands from her waist to her shoulders. "I'm sorry." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Amaya twisted in his arms so that she was facing him, his hands never leaving her shoulders. "Will you let me go now? Please?" Amaya's voice was soft and pleading.

"Amaya, don't do this." Neji said, his voice even, not begging nor pleading.

"Please?" Amaya asked him looking up at his pale eyes.

Neji simply nodded and dropped his hands from her shoulders.

"Thank you." Amaya said as she turned and walked away from Neji.

Gaara and Neji watched her walk away until the darkness made her disappear. Neji looked over at Gaara "I never thought of you as dumb Gaara but tonight you proved me wrong." His voice wasn't angry, just disappointed.

Gaara stared at his friend not sure what to say. "I didn't mean to hurt her. You were right Neji, about everything. I'm sorry." Gaara looked at his friend and then at the ground.

Neji looked at him "I never thought you'd get over your pride either but you just proved me wrong." Neji smiled at him but then his face became serious again. "You need to go after her."

"I know." Gaara said. He ran to his car and pulled on to the road. He drove a little ways down the road when he saw her. He pulled up behind her and got out of the car.

"Amaya." He called.

Amaya turned around slowly at the sound of her name. "What do you want, Gaara?" She asked defeated and tired.

"I'm sorry, for everything. For all the stuff I said back there and all the stuff I said at school. I'm really sorry. I've....I've missed you." Gaara said finally.

Amaya was shocked. Gaara never let his guard down, was never the vulnerable one and yet here he was, asking for forgiveness. _This the moment when I get to take care of him for once. _Amaya walked over to him and gently grabbed his hand. It felt so right to hold his hand, to feel his skin against hers.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for everything too. I just thought you'd be better off without me. I've missed you so much." Before Gaara could say anything Amaya kissed him and Gaara kissed her back. Nothing could have been more perfect.

When they broke apart Gaara looked at Amaya and gently stroked her hair. "Come on, lets go home."

"If by home you mean your house, then sure." Amaya said.

"Yes, we're going to my house." Gaara said smiling.

**Later That Night**

Amaya entered Gaara's room after getting ready for bed. Gaara was already sitting in bed reading a book when Amaya came in. Amaya had to smile "Just like old times."

Gaara smiled back at her as she climbed into his bed. Gaara pulled her into his arms and Amaya laid her head on his chest. She fell asleep that night listening to his heart beat just like she had one month ago.

* * *

Happy New Year! I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long. Thank you so much for your reviews and your patience. I really appreciate it. I hoped you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Thank you!


End file.
